New Student
by Puppybaddog
Summary: A shy little thief has just joined the school for gifted youngsters...mischief awaits...decided to continue...hehehe...complete
1. Chapter 1 Hello

New Student.../Puppybaddog 

Summary: A shy little thief has just joined the school for gifted youngsters...mischief awaits

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue

Chapter 1 Hello...

A shy teenage red-head groaned as he stared out at the clouds outside his window, the plane he was on would be landing soon, and Remy wasn't too excited as to where he was going, his father sat beside him reading a newspaper, he smirked as he glanced at his son, "Quit frowning boy...you'll be alright, every student in dat school are mutants..." he tried to cheer him up, Remy only looked at him for a moment and gave him a small smile, then returned his gaze to the window.

"Still don't get why I can't go to a school back home..." Remy grumbled.

Jean-Luc chuckled as he put away the newspaper he was reading and leaned down to his sixteen-year-old, "Unlike da schools at home the one ya going to can help ya with your powers...and tink of all da fun places ya can visit...art galleries...museums and such..." Jean-Luc smirked evilly, then sighed. "If there's anything ya know ya can always call me petite, ya know dat right?" Remy slowly nodded then smirked, "Ya be alright ya a tough one non?" Jean-Luc ruffled Remy's hair.

When the plane had landed Remy waited patiently for his father outside on the steps as he called for a cab, "How ya doin' petite?" he asked sitting beside him.

Remy adjusted his sunglasses, "M'alright..." he lied. Actually this was the first time he was scared since his father had found him nine years ago.

"Ya lying through ya teeth boy..." Jean-Luc chuckled.

Remy sighed, "I'm gonna be da new kid...It's da questions...I don' wanna answer em..." he grumbled.

"So don'...tell em it's none of their business..." Jean-Luc patted his son on the back and stood as their cab had arrived.

Half an hour later the cab approached the school for gifted youngsters, Remy stared out at the mansion, grimacing as he spotted all the students playing in the yard. Jean-Luc got out of the cab and was greeted by a man in a wheelchair as well as a woman with snow white hair, and a teenager wearing a pair of red shades. Remy slowly got out of the cab, "I presume that you are Mr.LeBeau?" the man in the wheelchair asked.

"That I am...and you must be Charles Xavier..." Jean-Luc approached and shook the man's hand.

"Yes, this is Ororo Monroe one of my teachers and Scott Summers one of my students..." he introduced and spotted the boy leaning against the cab his head bowed, "And that has to be Remy..." Charles smiled.

"Yeah...he not too happy ta be here..." Jean-Luc chuckled.

"You did say on the phone that you wanted to speak to me privately?" Jean-Luc nodded, "Well now Scott can help Remy get settled in..." Scott stepped forward and went behind the cab to retrieve two of Remy's bags, while the Cajun took the others.

"I can assure you that you won't get bored here..." Scott started as he led the way, "So what do you like to do?"

'Oh I'm sure I won't...' Remy rolled his eyes keeping his mouth shut, he was so not into small talk.

Charles though was leading Jean-Luc to his office, after sitting comfortably into one of the leather chairs, Xavier turned to his guest and asked. "Now what exactly is on your mind Mr.LeBeau?"

"I'm warnin ya now my boy can sometimes be a little hard ta handle..." Jean-Luc chuckled, "...he will be safe here in this mansion right?" he asked tilting his head to the left and locking eyes with Charles.

Xavier quirked an eyebrow, "Of course, no harm has ever come to any of my students..."

Jean-Luc smirked at the expression on Xavier's face. "Ya sure ya can help him with his powers?"

Charles didn't know where this was going, he had already answered these questions on the phone with the man. "Yes I'll do what I can..."

"Good cause I've heard a few rumors goin' on in dis here school...ya not gonna use my boy ta do anything he doesn't want to would ya?"

"Of course not..."

Jean-Luc quickly cut him off, "Alright dat all I wanted ta know thank-ya sir...now where's my boy at, wanna say good-bye befo' I leave..." he smirked.

Xavier was a bit confused as to why Mr.LeBeau was in such a hurry to leave, "Yes of course...Ororo will take you to him..." he gestured to the door where the woman was waiting for him.

Meanwhile Remy was in his room, 'What da hell is wrong with this guy...he just won't shut-up...' Scott was leaning against the door explaining the rules of the house and asking him various unimportant questions, Remy sat on his new bed leaning against the headboard obviously not paying attention. Remy suddenly tilted his head and smirked as he looked to the door. Scott frowned noticing the small gesture and looked in the hall.

Jean-Luc came up to Scott looking down at the teen, "Damn boy ya got a mouth on ya...I could hear ya all the way from down there..." Scott only looked at the man a bit confused then back at Remy amazed, Ororo tried desperately to hide her smile, Jean-Luc quirked an eyebrow when Scott didn't seem to move, grabbing the teen by the elbow he pulled him out into the hall and leaned him against the wall, Jean-Luc then entered Remy's room and closed the door. "Somethin' tells me ya not gonna like dat boy..." he grinned seeing Remy chuckle, "Ya gonna be alright?"

"Yeah...I guess..." Remy yawned.

"Ey...come ere..." Jean-Luc commanded glancing around the room, Remy slowly stood and faced his father, Jean-Luc grasped his son's face with his hands, "Now you behave yaself, like a proper tief should ya understand me?" Remy smirked and nodded his head. Jean-Luc chuckled as he held out his arms and embraced his son "Love ya petite..." he whispered.

"Love ya too papa..." Remy whispered in turn and hugged his father tightly.

"How's ya side?"

Remy grinned, "It's just a graze papa...don't even hurt anymore..." apparently forty-five caliber bullets don't like teenage thieves.

Jean-Luc quirked an eyebrow, "Kinda bled a lot for only a graze...Ya look out for yoself...ya spot any of em don' take any chances get the hell away..." Remy nodded and accompanied his father back outside where the cab was still waiting. "Alright now ya call me if there's any trouble ya understand me?"

"Oui père..." Remy chuckled.

"Now you take good care of yoself I don' wanna get no 'I'm sorry M'sieu but...' call, you'll be alright..." he repeated then leaned down whispering something in Remy's ear. Remy chuckled and slowly nodded, Jean-Luc smiled and hugged him again, "You'll be alright..." he whispered again. Remy gave him a small smile as he watched him get in the cab and drive off, Remy leaned against the pillar at the entrance reached in his trench coat and took out a cigarette, Remy then lifted his hand to his lips and touched his thumb and index finger against the cigarette and using his powers lit it taking a deep breath he inhaled the smoke in his lungs and glanced over at the students who were still playing in the yard "Merde...dis place sucks..." he grumbled.

"You've been here half an hour and you've only met me...trust me there's a lot to do here...honestly how can this place suck?" Scott smirked as he leaned against the other pillar and crossed his arms.

"Trust you I don' tink so...besides I don' do real well when I be surrounded by walls..." he grumbled, as he gestured to the brick wall surrounding the mansion estate.

Scott lifted an eyebrow, "Oh I get it you had a little visit in a jail cell or something right?" he grinned.

Remy tilted his head towards the teen, "Oh ya wanna start out like dat hun?" Remy smirked wickedly as Scott's grin quickly disappeared. "I'm da new kid, aren't ya suppose ta be all nice ta me ta make me feel all welcome and all...I been here thirty minutes and already ya tink I was once in a prison, I got news for ya homme I nevah seen a cell in all my life...you maybe couldn't tink that I hate frickin New-York...or dat I be claustrophobic or somethin' along dose lines..." Remy took another drag finishing his cigarette.

"Look I'm sorry I was only kidding..." Scott raised his arms in a truce.

"Of course ya were..." Remy turned and entered the mansion returning to his room ignoring Scott as he tried to apologize again. A grin plastered on his face, 'Maybe this place is not that bad, if I can make 'em feel dis guilty…hehehe this should be fun.'

"Shit..." Scott growled as he stood at the foot of the stairs.

"Something tells me you angered our new guest..." Xavier chuckled as he wheeled himself next to the teen.

"I think he led me into that one Professor..." Scott crossed his arms annoyed.

"Well his father did say he would be a little hard to handle..." Charles grinned. "Well now Scott it's nearly time for dinner you made him go up there, you go get him..." Charles laughed softly while Scott groaned as he slowly made his way upstairs.

Scott sighed as he gently knocked on the door, when he didn't get an answer he tried again, then again, "Remy come on I said I was sorry...the Professor asked me to come get you, dinner's almost ready..." Scott frowned when the newcomer still didn't answer and tried the door, which was locked.

"Trouble with the new kid Scott?" Kurt asked with a smirk.

"Yeah he won't answer me I think I pissed him off...you think you can pop in there and see if he wants to come down to meet the others."

"Yeah sure no problem..." Kurt answered and disappeared, only to reappear moments later, "He's not in there...looks like you're screwed."

"How the hell did he get out?"

Kurt shrugged, "Window was open..."

"Ahh Damnit..." Scott growled as he quickly made his way downstairs, where everyone was seated and waiting in the dining room, "Professor...he's gone..." Scott sighed.

Xavier quirked an eyebrow. "Very well, I'll have a talk with him when he arrives, all of you may start eating..." Charles sighed as he watched his students dig in.

XxXxX

Remy didn't feel like meeting anyone and so got the hell out of there climbing out of his window and down the wall he rushed out to the nearby woods, and into town. Half an hour later he entered a bar called Harry's, walking over to the counter he sat on a stool and took out a cigarette, the bar tender looked at him curiously as he approached him, "Aren't ya a little young ta be in here?" he asked with a smirk.

Remy only shrugged as he pulled out his ID and slapped it on the counter. "I'll have a beer..." he told the bartender who chuckled as he picked up the ID and looked at it.

"This can't be real..." the bartender handed back the ID with a smile.

Remy quirked an eyebrow as he took his cigarette out of his mouth, "Ya want ta look at my passport...I'm havin a real shitty day homme, please don' start wit all this crap...the ID's real alright..." Remy smirked inwardly when the bartender gave him a beer, the ID said that he was twenty-three years old which was bullshit but ahhh the young Cajun knew a very talented man in New Orleans who did marvelous work on fake ID's...hehehe.

"Sellin' liquor ta minors Harry?" they heard in the back. Remy rolled his eyes not that anyone could see him do so since he was still wearing his sunglasses.

"No kidding this kid's twenty-three..." Harry chuckled, as he served another customer.

"Is that a fact?" the man approached and sat beside the Cajun, resting an arm on the counter he eyed the kid over and took a deep breath through his nose, then smiled. "You must be the new kid..." Remy looked the man over and frowned. "So...Scott piss ya off...that why ya left...I can smell that cheap ass cologne he always wears on ya...relax I work for Chuck...and that would be the only beer you're gonna have the entire time ya stay at Chuck's got that?" the man answered sipping at his beer.

"Who da hell are ya, and how da hell did ya find me?" Remy asked a scowl on his face.

The man chuckled at the attitude this kid had, "Told ya I work for Xavier...name's Logan and I didn't I was already here before ya came in..."

"How d'ya know who I was?"

"Hehe...Chuck told me ya ran off, next time stay put..."

"What?"

"Chuck's a telepath...knows I always stop by at Harry's for a drink after work.so he called me..." He chuckled as he lit himself a cigar.

"So…what ya gonna turn dis here Cajun in?" Remy asked as he took a drink and continued smoking.

"That's not my style pup...besides Scott can be a pain in the ass sometimes..." Remy chuckled at that. "So your from New Orleans?"

"Born and raised homme..."

"So I take it your gonna be a pain in the ass later on hun?"

"Who me...I be a shy little Cajun, why would I be a pain in the ass?" Remy asked with a grin as he finished his beer and stubbed out his cigarette.

Logan chuckled he was starting to like this kid, "Come on pup I'll give ya a ride home..." he grinned as he paid for the beers and led the Cajun to his Jeep.

"So what kind of work ya do?" Remy asked getting annoyed with the sudden silence.

"I run a lot of errands for Chuck, and I help train the kiddies, which will include you..." he smirked.

"Train as in combat?" Remy asked eyeing the gruff man who nodded. "Aheh...ya gonna take it easy on this new kid right...cause your pretty big...and kinda scary..." Remy grimaced as Logan swerved through traffic, "Damn homme where da hell ya learn ta drive?"

"Relax..." Logan laughed as he hit a red light and stopped, "So ya meet anyone else from the institute?"

"Yeah a white haired lady Roro somethin'."

Logan smiled, "Ororo Munro..." he corrected, "She's really nice...anyone else?"

"Non..."

"Ya didn't have a talk with Chuck yet did ya?"

"Talk...non why would I talk with him?"

"So he can tell ya the rules of the house and all that crap...at least now ya got something ta bargain with when we get back, so you're not in that much trouble." Remy groaned as he slumped in his seat, the rest of the drive was virtually quiet, Remy sighed when they arrived at the mansion entrance, Logan parked his Jeep in the garage and turned to Remy "Come on ya look really pathetic...trust me your not in that much trouble..." Remy shrugged then looked around admiring the collection of cars and bikes. As they entered the mansion they were greeted by the Professor, "Found the kid, don't lose him cause I ain't going hunting again tonight..." he smirked.

Charles gave an unimpressed look to his new young charge, "I suppose I should let you off on a warning, we shall have a talk in the morning...do not leave the mansion grounds without telling any of the adults again, is that understood?"

Remy slowly nodded his head, "Come on kid let's get ya fed, kitchen's through here..." Logan motioned for Remy to follow him. Remy bowed his head and followed the Wolverine. Sitting at the kitchen table Logan looked through the fridge and took out all the fixings to make a few sandwiches, "So how come you're still wearing those sunglasses, it's totally dark out and..."

"Light hurts my eyes..." Remy cut him off.

"Right...what do ya want on this...say it quick cause this is the last time I'm ever making ya something to eat..." Logan drawled, at that Remy chuckled.

After eating Remy went straight to his room, grabbing a change of clothes he headed for the bathroom to take a shower. After finishing up he slowly opened the door and looked in the hallway, walking back to his room he met with a few students who smiled and told him hi and started to chat wanting to know more about him, Remy ignored them and kept his head down staring at the carpet and continued to his room. "O-kay...what's his problem?" Bobby huffed.

Remy quickly entered his room and locked the door, sighing he lazily made his way to the bed and lied down getting comfortable, closing his red on black eyes, Remy let sleep take him.

XxXxX

The next morning Remy awoke to someone banging on his door, "WHAT?" he growled out as he looked to the clock on his nightstand which read seven am.

"Breakfast's ready if ya want something ta eat ya better hurry up..." he heard an unfamiliar voice yell through the door. Remy sighed and plopped back down on the bed.

"Dis place sucks..." he muttered to himself, then forced himself to get up and get dressed, putting on a pair of jeans and a T-shirt which were black, he tied up his boots and slipped on his trench coat, putting on his sunglasses he headed downstairs.

"Good-Morning Remy, did you sleep well?" Ororo asked with a smile.

"Yeah..." Remy shrugged as he headed for the kitchen seeing how crowded it was he made a beeline for the nearest door and went outside sitting on the steps he took out a cigarette.

"Not hungry?" Logan chirped as he stepped outside.

"I ain't going in dere wit dose vultures..." Remy answered as he took a drag.

"You know it's like that every frickin morning..." Logan sighed as he sat next to Remy. "So you get to meet your classmates today...hehe how excited are you?" Logan chuckled.

"I'd rather light myself on fire..." Remy drawled.

"You know we got a couple kids that can do that..." Logan quirked an eyebrow as Remy didn't seem interested. "Well ya got about fifteen minutes ta get ready to face everyone, so don't go running off...cause I'll find ya..."

Remy quirked an eyebrow, "Ya make dat sound like a threat..."

"It is cause I ain't tromping through the woods just so I can drag your scrawny ass back here..."

Remy chuckled, "What da hell makes ya think ya can catch me?"

Logan smirked, as he turned to the teen, "Is that a challenge?"

"Maybe..."

"There you are...Remy aren't you hungry?" Ororo asked as she stepped outside.

Remy looked up. "Non...not really..."

"Well everyone is waiting in the living room, shall we?" she asked gesturing for Remy to follow her, Logan chuckled as he stood and waited for the teen to join them.

Remy sighed and stubbed out his cigarette, "This sucks..." he muttered as he exhaled the smoke and stood. Remy leaned against the doorframe crossed his arms and bowed his head when the two dozen or so students looked up and stared at him, "Merde..." he whispered.

"Something tells me you don't like crowds..." a red haired girl stepped forward, "I'm Jean...You already met Scott..." she smiled and introduced the other mutants to the Cajun who still hadn't moved from his spot.

"Well you've met everyone...Why don't you introduce yourself?" Charles asked.

Remy sighed as he looked around, "Remy LeBeau...hi..."

"How come ya always look so depressed?" Bobby asked with a grin.

"What da hell does how I look have anything ta do wit what I'm doin' here?" Remy asked in turn.

"Why do you keep wearing those?" Scott asked, gesturing to the sunglasses.

Remy sighed as he eyed Scott "Why do you?"

"I have too, my powers course through my eyes...what's your excuse?"

"Why do ya care?"

Logan was snickering in the back, "What's with all the questions somebody give an answer to something..."

"All right...how about something simple...like what are your powers?" Hank asked a bit curious.

"I can make inanimate objects glow..." Remy sighed, when he was rudely interrupted.

"What the hell kind of power is that?" Bobby laughed.

"A fun one..." Remy hissed, glaring at the teen.

"Inanimate...Like what pieces of furniture or something?" Kitty asked.

"Yeah..."

"You're really not into talking hun?" Scott asked with a smirk.

"How evah did ya guess?"

"Why not?" Jean asked with a smile.

"I don like talkin' bout myself, it's none of ya business..." Remy smirked as he took out a deck of cards from within his trench coat and started shuffling them.

"Well you are new here pup it's only natural that everyone wants ta know about ya..."

Remy rolled his eyes, "Fine, I'm sixteen...live in N'Arleans...Happy now...are we done?" Remy asked Xavier again. Charles seeing how much Remy didn't want to continue nodded his head.

"Very well, Remy I've asked Jean and Scott to show you around the mansion the rest of you have chores to be done, Remy I'll see you in my office in a few hours..." with that said Charles left the living room.

"Alright Remy well this is the living room, where we usually hang out, it'll take us at least half an hour to show you everything so let's get started..." Scott smirked as he led the way showing Remy the kitchen, gym, garden and such even the danger room. "This room was specifically designed to withstand our powers so we can train to control them better, wanna try it?"

Remy smirked, "Non..." he answered as he turned in a circle looking around.

"Awww c'mon pup, show us what you can do..." Logan arrived and leaned against the door.

"Trust me I'd love ta show off and all but can it wait til some other time, I'm kinda tired didn't sleep much last night."

"Can I ask you a question?" Scott asked.

"What?"

"That's not really your power is it...to make stuff glow and all?"

"Non I was cut off by that idiot and I wasn't able ta finish...Why da hell would I need help in making stuff glow?"

"So what can ya do?" Logan asked now extremely curious.

"And spoil my fun I don' tink so..." Remy chuckled as he left the danger room and patted Logan on the arm.

Good, bad, sucks?


	2. Chapter 2 Mischief is fun

Gambit's Nightmare, BlkDiamond: Here's the next chapter yay

Aura-Redwood: Thanks

Nettlez: Annoying Scotty is always the best part :)

GambitGirl2008: who doesnt like sarcasm...your wish is my command hehe hope ya like this chapter.

Chapter 2 Mischief is fun

A few days later Remy awoke from his little nap with a smile on his face, "Hmmm, what to do today..." he chuckled, oh the possibilities, first of all he had to finish his homework...since he didn't have the time to do it last night he was having too much fun screwing with every single person that lived in the mansion, Remy figured he had about twenty minutes before all hell broke loose.

Well do you blame him he did feel a bit homesick...so after everyone was fast asleep he silently walked around the mansion as insomnia had hit him he smirked as he switched toothpaste with shaving cream, he put dye in a few shampoo bottles, he washed a few items for Scott and Bobby turning nearly their entire wardrobe pink, poured porridge in a few shoes, added chili pepper in the coffee maker, he also became a bit artistic as he used a permanent marker on a few people, added a mustache here a unibrow there as well as wrote a few messages on a few foreheads, shaved and eyebrow here, cut a lock of hair there. He also found a few liquor bottles locked in a cabinet, probably Logan's and added shaving lotion to the mix, it was a shame to ruin such fine vintage but hey it wasn't his fault this kind of behavior was like second nature to him. His cousins and brother always used to do that kind of stuff to each other in order to get a good laugh, his father would often scold them but hey it was all in fun anyway.

Which is why Remy was up and dressed at such an early hour and now walking down the stairs heading for the kitchen to grab something to eat before chaos was ensued he wanted to hide before the screaming started. Grabbing a water bottle and pocketing a few pieces of fruit he put a Danish in his mouth and winced when he heard one of the girls scream, phasing through the walls Kitty was furious, her hair was a bright pink. Remy chuckled as he dropped the Danish and bolted out of the kitchen, screeching to a halt as he spotted a pissed off Scott tromping down the stairs a black eye and black mustache adorned his face as well as half a left eyebrow, jumping over the couch to hide Remy peeked to the side to see if the coast was clear, when suddenly the smell of sulfur filled the air as a green Kurt teleported beside him, Remy grinned. "Um...Mornin?"

Kurt growled as he lunged forward, Remy rolled and tried to avoid being grabbed as he ran through the crowd of pissed off teens every time he'd get to an exit he'd find it blocked screeching to a halt he quickly turned and found himself cornered turning towards the wall Remy took a running start and climbed it wincing as he did so, finding himself on the stairs he sighed as he didn't expect the teens who could fly would have followed him. Watching them carefully a hand on the banister he waited until they came a little closer then lunged forward and slid down the railing.

As he continued on down the stairs he was now face to face with Jean, Rogue and Bobby, as Bobby lunged forward Remy jumped over the railing to the ground level, the other mutants went to grab him but Remy twisted his body, kneeled down, flipping back, forward and sideways to avoid them. Running to the front door he quickly opened it then slammed it shut, leaning against it he grinned wickedly. "I guess that Scott was right I ain't gonna be bored here..." he chuckled as he felt the students trying to open the doors. Sighing he waited until he felt the pull again as he was about to head for the gardens he felt a pair of arms wrap around him through the doors.

"I got him..." Kitty yelled.

"Don't tink so Kit kat..." Remy yelled back as he easily got out of her grip and started running again, he was actually having fun. But now since they were outside everyone was free to use their powers...oohhh challenge.

Dodging the fireballs, snowballs, wooden spikes, laser blasts, pool equipment(thrown by Jean) and such Remy rushed into the forest and climbed the nearest tree, jumping to the branch of another he continued to tree hop until he couldn't sense them anymore, yet he could see that they were still searching for him. Holding in his laughter he waited a few moments to catch his breath then snuck back in the mansion, heading for the kitchen he met with Logan, Storm, Hank and the Professor, who looked at him rather unimpressed although Logan and Hank had a hint of a smile on their faces, putting his coffee down Charles sighed, "You wouldn't have anything to do with why all of my students are wreaking havoc outside searching for a certain someone who probably stayed up all night creating mischief, do you?"

"Eh...maybe...ya didn't drink that coffee did ya?" Remy grinned.

"Yes I did and I do not want to see this kind of behavior again...is that understood?"

Remy nodded, "Um...pup nice touch with getting Kitty's hair pink but green doesn't suit Kurt too well..." Logan snorted.

Remy chuckled then looked to Xavier who still had a frown on his face, "It's not permanent, dey just need ta wash it out..."

"By the way where did you learn to move like that...you're quite the acrobat." Hank asked a bit curious.

"There you are you little bastard..." Bobby hissed, as well as everyone else who stood behind him.

Remy sighed as he turned to him, "What?"

"What...what the hell do you mean what?" he growled.

"Hey how come ya'll knew I was here?"

"I sensed you were here..." Jean growled.

"You did?"

"Well I am a telepath..."

"Hun...okay that's new...hmmm…" Remy thought for a moment as he crossed his arms.

Charles quirked an eyebrow, 'That's new?'

"Screw this..." Rogue hissed as she stepped forward about to hit the Cajun.

"Now all of you calm yourselves..." Charles quickly stopped the Goth then turned to Remy. "I want you in my office now." Charles calmly spoke as he wheeled himself out of the kitchen.

Everyone slowly turned leaving the kitchen Remy smirked as he followed the Professor.

XxXxX

A few hours later after having a chat with Xavier about the rules of the mansion and how everyone here was to respect everyone else's privacy and such as well as a discussion about his punishment Remy strolled down the hallway and made his way outside. Smirking Remy walked around the estate. He'd only been here two frickin days and already he was about to lose his mind. "I can't even leave da place unless I tell someone, they have a fucken curfew...man I hate dis place already..." he huffed as he grinned at a few still pissed off teens that passed by giving them a little wave.

XxXxX

While Remy was slowly going insane Logan was having a talk with Charles, "I don't know Chuck even after those little pranks something don't seem right... That kid's gotta be in trouble or something...I can smell it on him he might not show it but he's scared, he's hiding something..."

"Yes I've sensed that as well, he might seem all happy in causing this sort of mischief and all but he still refuses to open up to anyone. I'm setting up a program for him in the danger room in a few days, something he said this morning has me a bit curious…"

"Like what?" Logan asked chewing on his unlit cigar.

"When he asked how Jean knew that he was in the kitchen…he said 'that's new'…"

"Think he's a telepath?"

"No…since his stay here even I've had a hard time trying to sense his presence within the mansion, like Jean I think he has multiple powers although I might have an idea of what it is, I don't want to ask him about it yet I want to see for myself what he is fully capable of, I would like you to keep an eye on him though..."

"Yeah sure Chuck no problem...there's something else too, where I found him...well when we met I could smell blood on him...it couldn't be that serious with what he just did this morning but…"

"I'll have a talk with Hank when he arrives from the city...do you think you could get him to med lab when he arrives?"

"I'll drag his ass there if I have to..." Logan chuckled as he turned and left Xavier's office.

XxXxX

The next few days Remy mostly kept to himself, every time he sensed Logan near he'd bolt somewhere Remy also seemed a bit worried about something but he never showed it, until that day came when he had to demonstrate to everyone what he was capable of doing in the danger room, "Do I have to?" he whined as he was being dragged by Kitty and Jubilee.

"Yes you have to, we have a pool going on you it's up to eighty bucks..." a brown haired Kitty giggled.

"What pool?" Remy asked.

"What your power is..." Jubilee specified.

"Ya gotta be kiddin' me..."

"Nope..." both girls answered together as they entered the danger room.

"Alright swamp rat, I can't take it anymore what's wrong with your eyes?" Rogue growled as she had walked up to Remy and was now nose to nose with him, "I don't buy that stupid excuse ya gave Logan that the light hurts em'"

Remy chuckled, "But it does chère they extremely sensitive...my eyes are...how did Tante say it..." Remy thought aloud, "My best quality..."

"So why keep them hidden?" she asked crossing her arms.

"Told ya chère...it's too bright in here..."

"Okay since ya can't take the shades off, what color are they?" she asked a bit curious.

Remy leaned down, smirked and crossed his arms to his chest, "Well according ta Tante, they be gorgeous..." he chuckled.

"Alright pup...time to show these punks what you can do..." Logan smirked.

"I still say you got a stupid power..." Bobby drawled as he was leaning against the wall, Remy sighed then turned to him and actually smiled, taking out his cards he started to shuffle them holding up one card which was a joker he slowly walked up to Bobby and looked at his card as it started to glow a pale red, Bobby stared at the card seeming not to impressed with the Cajun's unknown power. Flicking the card in the air above the frigid teen Remy quickly stepped back, Bobby watched the card as it floated down to him, and all of a sudden the card blew up in his face, "ARE YOU INSANE..." Bobby hissed as he started to cough a little.

"Relax I gave it an extremely weak charge, calm da hell down jeez..." Remy sighed as he turned at the stunned faces behind him, "Eh...Did I forget ta mention that the stuff I can make glow goes boom after a little while?" he chuckled nervously, taking a few steps back.

"Bobby are you alright?" Charles asked as he eyed the pissed off teen, when he heard a muffled yes Charles gave his full attention to Remy, "How big of a charge can you manage?"

"Eh very big..." Remy grinned sheepishly.

"Can ya be a little bit more specific?" Logan asked as he stepped forward.

"Umm...not really..." Remy lied stepping back, now feeling extremely uncomfortable since everyone was now watching him.

"If you have a power like that what's that for?" Jubilee asked as she pointed within Remy's trench coat. "That silver stick thing..." she specified.

Remy took another step back, "It's nothin..." as she quickly approached.

"What's that brownish-red stuff on it...wait is that blood?" she asked looking up.

"EY Jubi-girl it's part of da outfit ya mind?" Remy growled, not liking the way everyone was staring at him. "Alright since ya'll are gonna start interrogating me...I'm gettin' da hell out of here..." Remy hissed as he quickly walked out of the room.

"Hey Remy wait up..." he faintly heard.

"Da hell with this..." Remy grumbled as he rushed out of the elevator, screeching to a halt when he heard his cell phone ring Remy answered it as he quickly made his way to the garage, "What…When…Where da hell are ya?" he asked a bit irritated. Remy heard a ruckus and turned hugging a wall he watched as Kurt and Kitty passed him. Remy then looked at the phone in his hand and sighed as he could hear Lapin calling out to him on the cell phone. "Stop yellin, I ain't deaf…" Remy hissed. "Alright I'll be right dere…" hanging up Remy looked around and smiled when he spotted the Harley by the door, pulling a key he had stolen earlier from his pocket he started it and sped off.

XxXxX

Arriving into town Remy parked and started to walk on the streets he looked around and smirked as he locked eyes with a familiar someone, then grimaced a little as he rested a hand to his side and casually walked into an alley hiding into the shadows.

"Ey where da hell are ya?" a red-haired teen asked.

"Ya really have ta work on ya shadowing techniques Lapin..." Remy grinned as he stepped out of the shadows and greeted his cousin, then leaned against a few old crates.

"You're screwed...dey know where ya are."

Remy sighed as he massaged the bridge of his nose, "Damnit what now...I told père it was a bad idea ta drag me ta dis place."

"He only trying ta protect ya Remy besides ya do need help with controllin' ya powers...remember what happened last time?"

"Don' remind me.." Remy growled.

"Ummm..." Lapin grinned. "Well...uncle Jean said ta stay out of sight..."

"Out of si...have ya'll lost ya minds...I can't stay in dat frickin mansion for too long, I can't even leave dat place unless I tell someone, they have a fucken curfew..." he groaned.

"Remy dey want ya dead, and dey nearly succeeded in killin' ya last time...Anyways they know where ya are not where ya live…" Lapin gave an evil grin. "So what's it like livin wit those people?"

"Annoying they won't butt out and leave me the hell alone, keep asking me frickin questions dat's none of their business...and they get extremely pissed if ya dye their hair pink." He grumbled.

"Really?" Lapin chuckled, "Is the mansion still up or are the walls crumbling down yet?"

"Don' start wit me..." Remy growled.

"Remy...where are ya ya swamp rat?" Rogue called out.

"Well dat didn't take long..." Remy grumbled.

Lapin quirked an eyebrow, "Swamp rat...I guess ya not making friends hun?"

Remy looked at his cousin and smirked, "Don have time ta make friends still trying ta stand up straight without flinching if ya forgot..."

"Oh yeah how's ya side anyways?"

"Still hurts, plus didn't help when I had ta get away from everyone after I messed with their stuff…was funny though..." Remy grinned, "Shit hide..." Remy grabbed his cousin and pulled him forward.

"Remy...are you sure you saw him come in here?" Rogue asked Bobby who nodded.

"Yeah...stupid prick running off when the Professor told him not too, now we get stuck in trying to find him...that guy's starting ta piss me off..." Bobby huffed.

"Just startin?" Lapin quipped, Remy grinned as he nudged him in the ribs to keep him quiet.

"Remy..." Jean called out, then concentrated on trying to sense him, Remy closed his eyes and concentrated as well. "He's not here, maybe he's in one of the stores nearby come on..." Jean huffed.

"What the hell was she doing?" Lapin asked when they had left.

"She a frickin telepath...and dey searchin' for me what da hell's it look like..."

"Thought Chuck told ya ta not leave the mansion without telling anyone pup?" they suddenly heard above them.

"Shit, who da hell is dat?" Lapin growled as he stood his ground beside his cousin.

"That would be a pain in the ass..." Remy growled as he crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.

"Well it's nice ta know I'm being noticed...First of all, there better not be a scratch on my bike ya little prick, second I will get even for ya messin with my personal stash of liquor, third who the hell are you and fourth why'd you run?"

"NO...and since I messed with the others why the hell would I cut you out of all da fun, my cousin, and I ain't about to tell anyone my frickin life story...and how much did ya hear?"

"Up until the part where he said you were screwed so...who's after ya?"

"No one...it's none of ya business anyway..."

"Well it is now...ya got a choice either ya come back to the mansion willingly or I drag you back...and as for your cousin..."

"He's not coming with us..." Remy growled as he turned to Lapin, without saying a word Lapin nodded his head and ran out of the alley.

"He's a quick little fella ain't he?" Logan smirked then turned to the Cajun and grabbed him by the arm pushing the Cajun in front of him nudging him to get in his Jeep, contacting the other students who were also sent to search for the missing teen to return to the mansion Logan seemed actually pissed while Remy sulked all the way back to the mansion. When they arrived Remy was plagued with questions upon questions he was also being scolded by the adults. Pushing his way through the crowd he quickly made his way to his room locking the door he then climbed out of his window and up to the roof, "Should've said I was sick dis mornin' damnit... What's that red stuff on that silver stick thing?" he growled trying to imitate Jubilee's voice as he walked to the other side of the building staying out of sight from anyone, slowly lifting his shirt, Remy checked on the gunshot wound to his left side, it might have grazed the skin but it still went through the flesh then pulled his shirt back down, "Knew I forgot to do something..." Remy growled as he looked at his bloody Bo-staff.

"So what happened?" he heard Logan ask as he approached him and sat down next to the teen, "The blood I mean...I could smell it the first time we met..."

"Why is it every time I turn around ya there…" he growled then put his Bo staff away, "It's nothing...it was quickly taken care of..." Remy stared at the tiles on the roof.

"I'm sure it was but I still wanna know what happened, and Hank won't leave ya alone until ya let him look at that...and he'll know cause I've already told him...don't start any crap, this is serious..." Logan paused for a moment, "Does your father know what happened?"

Remy laughed softly at that, "Course he knows, why ya tink I'm here?"

"Isn't it cause you need help with ya powers?"

"That's part of it..."

"What's the other part?" Logan leaned forward, then frowned when the Cajun refused to answer, "Alright ya don't want ta answer fine...come on ya need ta let Hank look at ya wound, and don't ya dare say no, I'll carry ya to the lab if I have to...unconscious or kicking and screaming…your choice…" Logan warned and watched as Remy sighed, and walked to the edge of the roof, then carefully climbed down.

Walking to the med-lab with Logan at his heels, Remy was greeted by the blue furry doctor and the Professor. "Why did you run..." Charles asked taping his index finger on the armrest of his hover chair. Remy refused to answer as he leaned against the wall and crossed his arms, Charles sighed as he looked to the teen, "Logan said you had been injured will you allow Hank to take a look at the injury?"

"If I say no, dat one's probably gonna hold me down while that one looks me over right?" Remy frowned not wanting anyone especially a doctor touching him.

"Remy we are here to help you..." Charles wheeled forward, "If I ask a question actually three questions will you answer them truthfully?"

"Depends what dey are..." Remy huffed.

"Very well the first one is will you please take off those sunglasses...I wish to see your eyes..." Remy sighed and slowly lifted his hand to his shades hesitating for a few moments he pulled them off, and looked to Charles with his eyes closed slowly opening his red-on black eyes he looked at Charles' reaction which was of wonder. Remy looked at him a bit confused, when Xavier smiled "Thank-you...now..." he sighed, "Even though you are in the mansion I sometimes have trouble to sense where you are. I know you are not telepathic, do you have a power that is somewhat similar?"

"Um…non…" Remy lied, "I ain't dat familiar wit it so I can't really explain it but Tante calls it charm…"

Charles chuckled, "Your charm…tell me can you sense the people around you…more specifically how they're thinking or feeling?" Remy only shrugged in answer, Xavier gave a small smirk, 'Interesting…he may be an empath…' "Now for the third question. The ones who harmed you...did it have anything to do with your powers?"

"Sort of..." Remy looked down.

"How powerful are you...how big of a charge can you manage?" Charles asked.

"Big enough ta level an eight story building..." Remy muttered still looking at his feet.

"Are you serious?" Logan asked dumbfounded.

"Why would I lie bout something like dat?" Remy lifted his head seeing how surprised they were.

"Do you often lose control?" Charles continued his questioning.

"Not really..."

"When was the last time you did?"

"Bout five days ago...the day before I came here." Remy whispered as he remembered that day and told them about it. "The men who were aftah me hated mutants...they wouldn't let up so I rushed into an old abandoned building, dey followed. I went into a room and found myself trapped so I charged two walls to try and scare them off, when they saw the walls glow they backed off but were still able to get a shot off...when I released the walls and fell to the ground it was too late I couldn't take back da charge they ran off and I crashed through the floors and rushed out before the walls blew...the whole building came down..." the story he told was mostly true except for the fact that the men who hated mutants were actually members of the Assassins Guild, their Guild leader's son Julien Boudreaux always hated Remy.

The Thieves guild and the Assassins were since recently in a truce that was until Julien got pissed off when he saw Remy speak to his sister Belladonna. Julien had sent a few of his friends to corner Remy who rushed into the abandoned building, but being a member of the guild he wasn't about to tell a group of strangers like Xavier about it.

"And you came out without a scratch...well except for the gunshot wound." Hank approached with some saline and a few bandages gesturing for Remy to sit on one of the beds.

"Not exactly, shit load of cuts and bruises, as well as a badly twisted ankle..." Remy took off his trench coat laying it beside him and sat on the bed slowly lifting his shirt to let Hank examine the wound, anything to make them leave him alone later.

"Well according to ya cousin they know where ya are right?" Logan crossed his arms.

"Non...they know I be in New-York...not here..." he answered then looked at what Hank was doing.

"Well it doesn't look too bad...although these old cuts once were when did you get them?" Hank gently ran his claw like hands on the thin marks on Remy's back and chest. Then looked up Remy had a frown on his face. "Remy?"

Remy glanced at the doctor, "Was five..." he whispered.

"How did you get them?" Hank asked again a bit concerned.

"Don' remember..." he lied, "Are ya done?"

"Actually no..." he answered as he taped up the wound, and then smiled. "I would like to give you a physical..." Hank answered plainly as he took Remy's hands and examined them.

Remy quickly pulled his hands out of Hank's grasp, "Eh no thanks, no offence homme but I don't know ya dat well, besides I already had one before I came here..."

Charles smiled, "Your eyes are extraordinary...did they change color when you received your powers, or were they this color when you were born?" he asked curious.

Remy hesitated for a moment then answered as he again looked at his feet. "Born dis way..."

Hank's eyes went wide. "Born...then your mother had to be a mutant since your father isn't...what are her powers?"

Remy glared at the doctor, "Don't evah ask me about that crap again..." he drawled.

Logan quirked an eyebrow at the boy's sudden mood change, "Crap...talking about your family is crap...something tells me ya got family issues pup what happened?" Logan crossed his arms as he sat in a nearby chair. "And don't say it's nothing..."

"Okay, how's dis...it's none of ya business..."

Logan looked at the teen carefully, "I take it you don't like mom much?"

"Can we change da subject if not I'm leavin'"

"What happened to your mother Remy?" Charles asked in turn.

"I don' believe dis, I-do-not-want-ta-talk-'bout-dis..." Remy hissed.

Hank didn't want to ask this but he was a bit curious, since the teen's mood seemed angered. "Is she the one who gave you those old wounds when you were five?" Hank asked.

"I DON'T KNOW WHO MY MOTHER IS...NOW FUCK OFF..." Remy growled as he jumped off the bed, grabbed his coat and headed for the door.

"Remy wait a minute...you don't know your mother...doesn't your father talk about her?" Hank asked calmly.

Remy slowly turned and glared at the three, "Don' know who my father is either...Jean-Luc adopted me when I was seven caught me tryin' ta pick his pocket...took me off da streets..." he answered then left med-lab and headed for his room.


	3. Chapter 3 A few visitors

GambitGirl2008 :It wouldn't be any fun without the pranks:)

anonymous: It would kinda suck if it wouldn't

Nettlez:No kidding

Gambit's Nightmare: Isn't it thought you just have to slap yourself to stop drooling

Chapter 3 A few visitors

Remy was so pissed off he stormed upstairs, and slammed the door shut locking it, mumbling curses as he paced his room, throwing his coat on the bed, he then grabbed his cell and dialed his father, after a few rings Jean-Luc picked up "What's da matter boy you alright?" he asked in a worried tone.

"Yeah, I'm fine…ya sure I can't torch dis place?" Remy growled.

Jean-Luc sighed giving a small chuckle, "What did dey do?"

"Wanted ta know if my mother was a mutant…" he mumbled. "Dey wouldn't shut-up about it…" Remy then grinned, "You'll probably get a call about it later…if I have anything ta do about it…"

"Ey…don't go starting up something petite…I'm warnin ya…dat there's da only place da Assassins don't know where ya are…and it gives me peace of mind knowin' that your safe…don' do nothin' foolish." Jean-Luc warned hearing only silence. "Remy…"

Remy sighed, "I'll 'try' and behave…" he looked at his mirror and stuck out his tongue grumbling curses.

Jean-Luc chuckled, "If Tante could hear ya now…How ya doin' in controlin' ya powers?"

"Oh dat well…"

"What-did-ya-do?"

"Nothin…I swear…just made a card blew up in a student's face…he was bein' an asshole…"

"Remy…"

"All he got was soot on his face…" Remy grinned he could sense his father's frustration over the phone.

"What am I gonna do wit' ya boy…" Jean-Luc sighed trying to rub away the sudden migraine he had.

"The Professor said he'd give me a week ta get used to everyone here then start on workin' on my powers."

"Well dat's good…Did ya get a message from Lapin?"

"Yeah met him on da streets…got caught by one of da teachers though…said he could smell da blood on me had ta tell them bout da buildin' wanted ta know how big of a charge I could muster…also had ta let their doctor look at me…dat's when they started pissin me off bout my old scars…asked if my mother did them to me…" Remy scoffed looking out the window. "Assassins don't know I'm at da institute do they?"

Remy could hear his father sigh, "Non…not yet…don' worry da Guild's gonna find Julien soon, even his père's goin' nuts in trying ta hunt him down…said he's gone too far this time…" Remy could hear people walking around the house muttering. "Listen petite I gotta go…anythin' else happens ya call me alright?"

"Yeah…"

"Love ya…"

"Love ya too…" Remy hung up placing his cell on the night stand and turning on some music, lied down on his bed and closed his eyes.  
His eyes snapped open when there was a knock at his door, sighing Remy leaned over to the cd player and cranked up the volume, meaning 'I don't want to be bothered, so leave me alone' but that dreadful knock was still heard just a little louder this time, Remy mouthed off the words to the song as he pillowed his head with his arms ignoring whoever was on the other side of the door. The knock was quickly replaced with someone continuously pounding their fist on the door.

"Well dey persistent aren't dey?" Remy smirked as he stood and went to the door leaning against it he placed his hand on it. The door started to glow a faint pink, as it did the pounding ceased, Remy could sense the person back up against the wall. Taking back the charge within his body Remy watched as the door stopped glowing, leaning away from the door he went back to his bed and lied down lifting his hands he stared at them turning them over and wiggled his fingers. He then looked back to the door when he sensed that whoever was banging on it was still there. Frowning when he noticed that the doorknob was sizzling and had detached itself from the door, Remy glared as the door was swiftly kicked open and Scott emerged from the hall, "Let Remy guess…ya still pissed bout wearin' pink?" he asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Dinners ready…and don't ever use your powers in the mansion again…" Scott warned.

"Like what you just did?" Remy smirked.

"Unlike you I can control my powers, and turn that crap off…" he yelled.

Remy smirked as he shut off the cd player. "Anythin' else his highness commands?"

"You know ever since you've been here all I did was be nice the least you can do is act the same…"

"Be nice…aftah we met, I didn't say more then one line and ya thought I'd been in a prison…"

"Will you calm down…the institute is all about second chances doesn't matter if you've been in a jail cell or whatever you'll still be accepted here…"

Remy sat up and looked at Scott curiously, "Second chances hun…what'd you do?"

"I didn't do anything I needed help with my powers…I was one of The Professor's first students…"

"So that mean you're a kiss ass hun?" Remy chuckled as he stood grabbed his trench coat and pocketed his cell, putting on his sunglasses he walked past Scott, "Ya gonna replace that lock I hope…I don' like people hoverin' ovah me when I sleep." He smirked as he walked down the hall.

"Why did you put that on…you're going to eat dinner downstairs." Scott asked as he closed Remy's door and followed the Cajun.

"Dis Cajun's always prepared one-eye…quit annoying me with all the questions…" Remy drawled.

"Always prepared…" Scott repeated with a laugh. "For what…" he chuckled, "Oh I know if someone attacks you, you can flash them and scare them away right?"

Remy grinned as he walked down the stairs, and entered the dining hall. Apparently Scotty had no idea how dangerous the Cajun actually was, or could be.

During dinner Remy kept quiet listening to the conversation at the table which was mostly about clothes, make-up, hair and cars, not really anything interesting there, Remy mostly played with his food waiting for the moment the Professor would excuse them from the table it was an extremely long moment.

"You seem very quiet Remy…would you like to talk about something?" Hank asked.

Remy winced when all eyes turned to him, "Eh no not really…" he muttered playing with his food again.

"Awww c'mon swamp rat don't tell me you're shy?" Rogue grinned wickedly.

"No I ain't shy, I just don't want to talk about myself…that's all you people evah want me ta talk about…" Remy huffed as he stared at the Goth.

Xavier tilted his head as he sensed someone at the front door, telepathically asking Scott to go answer it Xavier gave his attention back to the arguing going on at the table.

A few moments later Scott led the person into the dining hall, "Remy you have a visitor…"

Remy looked up, "Visitor…who da hell would come ta see me here?" he grumbled as he stood and walked over to Scott, then glared at his cousin who gave him a wide grin, tilting his head back Remy sighed, "Now what?"

"What I can't come visit my cousin?" Lapin asked looking at his watch, Remy lifted his sunglasses and glared at him, taking the hint Lapin looked around, "So…what's the fastest way out of here?"

Remy took a breath, "Dey didn't…"

"We got like a minute and a half, before they burst through dat door…"

Scott looked at the two confused, "Burst…who?"

Lapin eyed him over, then looked back to Remy, "Yeah burst…dey got their own little armory…and dynamite…" he looked back to his watch, "Oh…forty-seven seconds…"

"Who has dynamite?" Logan growled standing from his seat as did the other X-men.

"Um…no time homme…" Lapin huffed as he grabbed Remy, who led him upstairs.

"This can't be good…" Logan seethed as he made his way to the front door. When he opened the doors there was no one there, frowning he looked to the Professor, who didn't sense anyone anywhere near the estate.

Meanwhile Lapin grinned as he followed Remy up to the roof, "You know you didn't have ta get all dramatic in front of them…" Remy ground out as he climbed down a pillar.

"Awww come on…it's called a distraction Rem…besides they do know where ya are high time we get out of here, uncle Jean's gonna get someone ta pick us up at da airport. We got about two hours ta kill." Lapin whispered as he in turn climbed down the pillar landing on his feet gracefully, he then turned to his favorite cousin and frowned when he noticed Remy leaning against the pillar his hands clenched in deep concentration, "You okay?" he asked then gasped when Remy had accidentally charged the pillar.

"Fuck…" Remy whispered as he backed off.

"Oh shit…" Lapin whispered in turn then grabbed Remy by the arm and pulled him until they were out of range. Dropping to the ground and covering their heads. An explosion was heard as well as felt, the cousins slowly turned and looked at the mansion, thankfully it hadn't caught fire, but now there was a huge hole in it. Lapin looked to Remy who sighed and rested his head on the grass.

"I tink I may be in worse trouble than I thought…" he groaned.

"At least no one got hurt right?"

"Non…everyone was eatin'"

"Well dat's good now come on we gotta go…" Lapin helped Remy on his feet, and started running into the woods, then climbed the wall surrounding the property, Lapin grinned as he lifted his arms to show Remy the car.

Remy who was sitting on top of the wall looked at his cousin confused, "Out of all da car's in New-York ya steal a beat up rusted piece of crap Tempo?"

"What it's da only think I could get on short notice…" Lapin defended himself. "Oh shut-up and get in…" he huffed as he sat in the driver's side and hot wired it.

Remy shook his head as he looked back at the mansion at the small group that had gathered among the remains of what was the side of the mansion, Remy didn't mean to charge the pillar he tried as hard as he could but he couldn't stand the pain in his hands anymore and since he was already touching the pillar he couldn't take back the charge, "Remy come on…" he heard Lapin call out Remy grit his teeth when he noticed Logan quickly making his way to him.

"Merde…" he whispered as he lowered himself from the wall and quickly entered the car, Logan rushed up to the wall and climbed it watching as the car sped off. "We gotta get rid of this car…Logan just saw us drive off…" he groaned looking back to see if the man was following them.

"So?" Lapin asked as he made a sharp turn.

"Dat guy can track down anything…" Remy muttered as he sat back in the seat and looked forward.

"Alright so we ditch the car when we reach the city…no problem…" he answered as he looked at Remy who was starting to bite his thumbnail, "Don't do that…every time ya bite your nails it means you got a bad feelin' bout something so quit it…" Lapin growled.

Remy grinned "You're imagining tings'" he chuckled then looked at the mirror beside him he definitely had a bad feeling.

Half an hour later Remy and his cousin ditched the car at a fast food joint, and were now walking down the crowded streets, Lapin kept looking around, "Okay we got ovah an hour where do we go ta hide out?"

Remy frowned and looked at his cousin, "Okay why are ya freakin' out…how many men did Julien send?"

"Ummm not sure really?" Lapin lied as he looked around again.

"I don' know how many times I've told ya you suck at lying…" Remy turned to his cousin. "Lapin…" He growled.

"Forty-seven…" he answered.

Remy's face paled, "Are ya shittin' me?"

"Which is why I'm rushin ya ta get off da streets…pick a place homme…"

Remy growled out in frustration as he led his cousin to the group of people waiting outside of a dance club, flashing their ID's they quickly entered the club.

XxXxX

"Who was that red haired guy?" Kitty asked.

"That was Remy's cousin…Bunny something…" Logan growled, "Why did he lie about the attack?"

"The hell with that why the hell did Remy blow up a part of the mansion?" Bobby asked.

"I don't think he did that intentionally." The Professor spoke up, deep in thought.

Logan frowned, "The ones that Bugs was talking about…maybe they found out where Remy was and he came ta get him out before they got here…"

"That's a possibility…I want you, Rogue, Scott and Jean to find them and return them to the safety of the mansion…" Charles ordered.

"Right…" Logan muttered as he and the others went to get suited up. He had a feeling this was going to be a long night.

XxXxX

Lapin led Remy to one of the booths on the second floor where they had a pretty good view of the dance floor below, "Ya see anyone that doesn't belong?" Lapin asked eyeing the crowd.

Remy smirked, "Well there's that guy…but I highly doubt he's an Assassin…" he chuckled.

"Come on be serious…" Lapin smirked as he watched the man dance like a chicken. "Anyways tink we're safe for now…" he mumbled as he glanced around them, sat in the booth and flagged down a waitress.

XxXxX

About half an hour had passed and the Professor using Cerebro had amazingly pinpointed Remy's whereabouts informing Jean, she gave the directions to Scott who drove the team to the club. "Oh perfect, a dance club full of horny teenagers…" Logan huffed, Jean and Rogue smiled at the 'old man's' reaction. As they pushed their way through the crowds.

"Okay we're in so how do we spot him…Logan?" Rogue asked as she quirked an eyebrow.

"Don't look at me all I smell is perfume, sweat and booze…" Logan muttered as he eyed the crowd.

XxXxX

Meanwhile Remy was sitting in his seat his feet propped on the railing, sipping at his beer, "Oh ya have got ta be fucken kiddin' me..." he growled, as he slowly stood.

"What?" Lapin asked standing as well.

"Told ya he could track anything…" Remy hissed, "Come on…" Remy then turned to find himself nose to nose with his worst enemy.

"Hiya Gambit...how ya doin'?" Julien chuckled as he eyed the Cajun over.

"Oh I'm fine how the hell are you?" Remy glared as he looked at the seven men behind Julien.

"Oh I'm just perfect, you have any idea how hard it is ta track you down…tell me does ah...This still hurt?" he asked poking Remy in the side where he had gotten shot, Remy grimaced as he quickly backed off.

"Ya know what I'm capable of Julien don' push me…" Remy hissed.

"I'll push as hard as I want, besides I highly doubt you'll charge anything here not with all these people around…" Julien kept his eyes locked with Remy's so he wouldn't notice that he had palmed a dagger in his right hand. "Ya know I nevah in my wildest dreams would have thought my père would do something as absurd as joined forces wit yours…both Guilds are hunting me down did ya know dat?" Julien growled as he suddenly lunged forward with the dagger. Remy stepped back and grabbed Julien's arm, Julien twisted his wrist and pulled on his arm slashing Remy across the chest with the knife, Remy turned and kicked Justin on the side of the head, Julien fell back, the men behind him helped him up. Lapin grabbed Remy by the arm and led him through the crowd. The Assassins in hot pursuit.

XxXxX

"Hey there he is…" Scott called out to the others that he was headed for the back of the club. "He's being followed…" he pointed out and tried to move as fast as he could, through the crowd.

XxXxX

Grasping his chest Remy followed Lapin as he pushed the people out of his way ignoring the curses and yelling one brute of a man even grabbed the red-haired sixteen-year-old, Lapin reared back and punched the bastard in the face knocking him on his ass, the brute shook his head as he tried to figure out what the hell had just happened as he watched the red-head and some other kid in a trench-coat rush off looking to the floor he frowned as he saw a trail of blood.

XxXxX

As the X-men made their way through the dance floor, Logan suddenly froze, "Why the hell did you stop?" Rogue asked a bit annoyed as she was being pushed.

"I smell blood…" Logan growled as he picked up the pace.

XxXxX

"Whoa, whoa, whoa turn back quick, quick, dey got the back door covered we need another way out of here…" Lapin hissed as he looked around then looked to Remy.

"Roof…" he whispered, as they went behind the bar and climbed the stairs hearing footsteps and curses behind them Lapin kicked the door open and slammed it shut after Remy had passed through, both teens put their weight on the door while Lapin attempted to seal it shut. The moment he did they both jumped back as the Assassins were trying to break it down.

"Dey don' know where ya are…bullshit…" Remy seethed as he imitated Lapin's voice "How da hell dey track us so fast?" he asked, as he looked at his wound and winced.

"Come on we gotta get out of here, dat door ain't gonna hold for long…how bad ya cut?"

"Well I'm bleeding…is dat bad enough?" Remy growled as he put pressure on the wound and started to walk to the end of the roof where the fire escape was. And started laughing, "Well dis day just keeps getting' better and better" Lapin a bit confused looked down, the fire escape's ladder was gone, and below the stairs where the ladder should be there now was a thirty foot drop.

Hearing the pounding on the door Lapin frowned as the latches were about to give, "We have ta chance it…" he whispered. Remy sighed as he climbed down, looking for any kind of foothold Remy slowly lowered himself to a nearby window, wincing as he had to stretch opening the wound a little more to reach it. Lapin did the same and watched as Remy again lowered himself from the window then dropped the last twelve feet to the alley below, doing the same he winced as he landed hard on the ground. "Ow…"

"No shit…" Remy agreed with his cousin and slowly stood. "Remind me not ta do dat again…"

"Okay…remind me not ta follow ya…" Lapin chuckled, then looked up.

"They're down there Julien…" one of the men yelled out and watched as the Thieves ran down the alley.

Ducking into an office building Remy leaned against the wall to try and catch his breath. "Let me see…" Lapin ordered.

Remy swatted at his cousin's hands. "Last time ya looked at one of my wounds I got an infection remember…Besides didn't Alex forbid you to treat anything that bleeds?" Remy quirked an eyebrow. "Where the hell are we anyway?" Remy looked around spotting an information board in front of him and reading the doctors names Remy smirked. "Nevah mind…"

XxXxX

It didn't take long for Logan to track down the teenagers. Logan, Scott, Rogue and Jean, found themselves in front of a building, following the boys scent Logan was about to slash the lock of an office but found that the door was already open. The smell of blood was in the air, creeping in the office the X-men in tow Logan's eyes went wide when he saw Remy sitting in a chair while his cousin broke into a medicine cabinet, Remy quickly turned to the door, took out three cards and charged them, "Whoa…wait put those away pup…" Logan warned as he entered the office and turned on the light, Remy winced and closed his eyes tilting his head down. "What the hell are you two doing?" he asked as he approached Remy and pushed him back pulling up his shirt to look at the wound, "Damn pup that's deep…"

"No shit…Lapin, pain-killers-now…please." Remy huffed.

"No bunny not now we're taking ya back to Hank…" he grabbed Remy by the arm.

"Oh please…it's not like I've nevah patched up anybody before…" Lapin drawled as he swatted at Logan's hand, took out a compress and laid it on Remy's chest.

"Will ya'll just stop arguing…Remy's havin a shitty day…" he hissed leaning his head back. Then frowned when he sensed a familiar presence and looked to the door, "Shut-up…" he whispered, Logan turned to the door and unsheathed his claws sensing it as well. Meanwhile Scott was now arguing with Lapin, quickly grabbing Scott's hand Remy twisted it forcing Summers on his knees.

"Owwwww…" he yelled.

"I said shut-up…" Remy hissed, as he glared at Scott and pushed him to the floor.

"What why?" Scott hissed cradling his hand to his chest.

"Listen…" Remy whispered recognizing the voices, "Fuck they're here…" Remy growled as he stood and headed for the door that led to another office.

"How do you expect to get in, the door's locked…" Rogue quirked an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"Oh please eh…" Remy hissed as he quickly unlocked it and entered.

"How did you do that?" Scott asked standing up.

"You're an idiot…" Lapin laughed as he followed his cousin.

Rushing out the back door the group walked out into the streets, a bit frustrated Logan had finally had enough and grabbed Remy by the shirt pulling him into an alley then slammed him against the wall, "Why are they after you, and don't bullshit me?"

"Ow…" Remy growled as he tried to get out of Logan's grip, which he couldn't then sighed. "Well Remy travels a lot, Brazil, Rome, Paris, Africa, Japan, China, Scotland, Iceland, Switzerland, England, Australia...he tends ta piss off a lot of people…" he answered grinning sheepishly.

Logan wasn't convinced and so tightened his grip, "I ain't playin' pup…"

"Alright, alright…" Remy growled swatting at Logan's hands, "Julien's pissed at me cause he saw me talkin' to his sister alright..."

"You have got to be kidding?" Rogue snorted sitting on a cement staircase.

"That and I blew up his car…what he hates mutants alright…"

"Talking to his sister that's a stupid reason to try and kill you…" Scott spoke up.

"Yeah well you never met Julien…" Remy groaned.

"Totally Psychotic…" Lapin smirked glancing up the alley.

"Look our families have been feudin' for years on end…"

"What like the Hatfields and McCoys…" Scott chuckled.

"Shut-up ya idjit…our fathers had negotiated a truce, and trying ta kill me kinda broke that truce…his père not too impressed with his son's actions got a contract on him he wants him brought in for punishment…"

"What the hell are you two into, some kind of gang or something?" Logan had long since released the teen and crossed his arms.

Lapin only shrugged, as he looked up the alley again, "Not exactly…can't tell ya more than that…" Remy sighed as he rested his hand on his wound.

"Why not?" Scott stepped forward.

"Do ya have ta know everything…it's none of ya fucken business dat's why…"

"Alright shut-up everyone calm down…come on we have ta take him back to Hank…and you're coming with us…" he gestured to Lapin, "I'm sure Chuck wants some answers…and why the hell did you say we were going to be attacked?"

"Needed a diversion ta get away…couldn't do it da usual way Remy be injured." He shrugged with a grin.

"The usual way?" Scott questioned.

"They nevah stop wit da questions do dey?" Lapin chuckled.

"Dey don't like wearin' pink either…" Remy smirked at the look on Scott's face, then suddenly felt dizzy as he almost fell forward, "Um…Remy don't feel too good…" he breathed. Jean seeing her chance tried to get in Remy's head, Remy's eyes snapped open at the sudden intrusion, "What the fuck ya thing your doing?" he hissed turning to Jean three charged cards in hand.

Everyone stepped back, Logan glared at Jean, "They want something and you won't tell us…" she answered simply.

Remy narrowed his eyes and strengthened his shields pushing her away, Jean gasped as she took a step back a hand to her forehead, "Dey want me dead ya idjit…ya try an get in my head again an I'll break ya fucken legs ya understand me?" he hissed throwing his charged cards away and gently grabbed his head to try and get the feeling of her invading his mind to go away. The X-men looked down the alley as the bin the cards landed in blew into pieces imbedding themselves in the brick walls.

"Alright we'll talk about this later…come on let's get ya back to Hank…" Logan drawled as he grabbed Remy's arm and helped him stand up straight. Then looked to Jean with a frown.


	4. Chapter 4 Small reunion

Lumberjane: How cool I got an applause, thank you, thank you…here's your encore…:)

BlkDiamond: I love the bunny ya just feel like giving his cheeks a tight squeeze

GambitGirl2008: thank-you here's the next one:)

Anonymous: …very…Thanks…

lelann37: Yeah he is isn't he ever since I read Devil days, Growing pains and Dynasty Clandestine I just fell in love with the family.:)

Gambit's Nightmare: Who doesn't like that cute little smirky grin of his when he gets out of trouble…it's so sweet

BlackMoonShine: I received your revue minutes before I finished…is that fast enough? Hehehe:)

Chapter 4 Small reunion

Arriving at the mansion, Remy sighed as he was practically dragged back down to med-lab, sitting on a chair Remy watched as Beast cleaned and sewed the wound shut. He then looked to Lapin who had a phone to his ear, "Well?" he yawned.

"Still ringing…uncle Jean…um hi how are ya?" Lapin asked with a grin.

"Lapin!" Remy growled.

"Alright, alright jeez here…" Lapin smirked as he handed the phone to his cousin.

"What's da matter?" Jean-Luc asked suddenly in a panic.

"Oh nothin' much…Um ya might get a call from Xavier…I kinda accidently blew up a small…really tiny hole in the mansion…" Remy paused for a moment, "That and Julien found me…"

"WHAT?" he yelled, Remy flinched as he took the phone away from his ear to save his hearing, "Ya alright?"

Remy sighed, "Yeah…I'm…OUCH…damn homme…" Remy hissed. Hank gave an apologetic smile, and continued his work. Remy glared at the man, and then put the phone back to his ear.

"Remy?" Jean-Luc called out.

"Julien slashed me across da chest, père I ain't kidding he comes near me again, I will not be held responsible fo my actions…"

"Don' even tink about it…where are ya?"

Remy sighed and rolled his eyes, "At da institute…"

"You stay dere ya hear me. I sent a few men dey should be dere soon…" Jean-Luc barked.

"Yeah Lapin told me…" Remy whispered.

Jean-Luc sighed, "It's just until Julien is brought back to N'Arleans petite…"

Remy smirked, "Aheh…is he gonna be brought back in a cage or a straight jacket?"

Jean-Luc chuckled. "Well at least ya haven't lost ya sense of humor…won't be long petite…"

Remy sighed, "Bettah not cause I'm gonna go insane bein' stuck in dis here mansion for too long…" he yawned suddenly feeling tired, "Père…I'm feelin' a bit tired I'll call ya later okay?"

"Alright…and please for da love of all that's Holy be careful petite…I nearly lost ya once…"

"I know papa…I'll be careful…besides if I die who's gonna keep Lapin out of trouble…" he chuckled.

"Alright talk ta ya later petite…love ya…"

"Love ya too…" Remy whispered as he hung up and looked to Hank, "Are ya done yet?"

"Almost…just need to tape it up…seems you and your father are very close." Hank spoke a small smile on his lips, Remy only quirked an eyebrow at the man and stood when Hank finished, leading his cousin to his room, to get at least a couple hours sleep.

XxXxX

While Remy was being treated by Hank, Logan met up with Charles, "He just pushed her out of his head…"

Charles wasn't too impressed, "I shall have to have a talk with her she knows better than to just invade another's mind like that…" he frowned.

"The kid didn't like it one bit, said he'd break her legs if she tried that again…"

"How does his wound fare?"

"It was a pretty deep cut…"

"We'll have to keep a close eye on him especially if those people that are after him want him dead…" Charles quirked an eye at the man before him.

Logan sighed knowing that look very well, "Oh no please don't ask…I'll gladly look after the kid…" Logan drawled with a small hint of sarcasm. "You people and your looks, jeez it's a wonder you're not ruling the world by now…" Logan grumbled as he stood and made his way downstairs.

Charles gave off a small smile as he watched him leave.

XxXxX

At around midnight, Lapin strolled up to his sleeping cousin and gently shook him, "Remy…" he whispered, Remy groaned as he turned to his side and made himself comfortable again, "Remy…" Lapin shook him a bit harder. Remy grabbed one of the pillows and threw it at the offending person that dared try to wake him, Lapin ducked, grinned and grabbed the pillow throwing it back at Remy who sat up and glared as he was being rudely awakened by his cousin.

"What?" he hissed.

Lapin laughed, "Dey here come on…" he sighed as Remy dropped back down on the bed, grabbing the blankets Lapin pulled them off the bed.

Remy huffed as he slowly stood and put on his boots, "Remind Remy ta hate ya later…"

"What ya don't hate me now?" Lapin smirked.

"Too tired…" Remy yawned as he lazily put on his trench coat and followed his cousin out of the room, "I'll hate ya aftah I've had my coffee…" he grumbled. As they walked down the stairs where they met with Scott, Charles and Logan. Both thieves looked at them curiously as Scott barked out orders to some of the students nearby. "What da hell's goin' on?" Remy mumbled trying to blink the sleep away from his eyes.

"Your pals from the club are out there…" Logan smirked as he went to the door.

Hearing this Remy grumbled, "Whoa…wait a minute…" he yelled out getting everyone's attention he slowly opened the door and stepped outside.

Logan and Scott quickly followed the Cajun, "Ya want me ta paint a bull's eye on ya?" Logan drawled as he sniffed the air, Remy listened and narrowed his eyes a bit.

Scott looked at him oddly, "What are you doing?"

"Remy can see in the dark homme, now shut da hell up…" Remy answered with a smirk then grinned when he recognized several figures roaming around the estate dressed in black. Logan quickly unsheathed his claws, "Hey relax put dose away befo' ya hurt yoself and don' start nothin'" Remy warned as he stepped forward to greet one of the men who was walking towards the group.

Logan kept a close eye on Remy.

"Still getting yaself inta trouble petit frère?" Henri chuckled as he approached his brother, Remy slowly backed off eyeing the eldest LeBeau, Henri looked him over slowly then lunged forward wrapping his arm around Remy's neck, "Still not fast enough petite…" he chuckled as he ruffled Remy's hair.

Seeing the man lunge, Logan and Scott were about to get to Remy but Charles immediately stopped them.

"Ouch…hey quit it Remy's still injured here…" Remy growled as he tried to free himself from his brother's grip.

"Ya injured my ass…ya a tough one…" Henri snickered at the look on his brother's face as he released him then hissed when Remy showed him his new wound, "Damn…ya okay…" he asked seriously, Remy nodded. "Good…" Henri grinned then slapped him upside the head.

"OW…What da hell?"

"Dat's for getting caught…" Henri frowned.

"What I did not wh…" Remy protested.  
"Don deny it ya told père clear as day ya got caught by one of da teachers while ya were meeting with Lapin…sound familiar?"

Remy grinned sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head, and gave a little wave to the men still hiding in the woods as he could here them laughing. "Don' spread it around, damn homme I do have a reputation…" Remy glared at his brother crossing his arms.

Henri smiled as he shook his head and nudged Remy forward, "Don' start arguing wit me and get in that house…"

Charles quirked an eyebrow at the scene as did all the students, noticing this Henri chuckled as he halted, resting an arm on Remy's chest to stop him, Henri looked to Xavier, "Eh…I'm Henri LeBeau…dis little hellraiser be mon petit frère…" he introduced.

"And who are they out there?" Logan asked tilting his head towards the woods nearby.

"Oh père always been ovah protective wit Remy…dey just here ta make sure no one else come ta harm da boy…" he chuckled as he pushed Remy up the steps and into the mansion looking around Henri whistled at how big this place was. "And ya couldn't find a hiding place in here?" he chuckled.

Remy rolled his eyes, "So how many are stayin'?" he drawled.

"Hehe…three men…four women…da usual…" he chuckled.

"Seven people for me, aw ya gotta be kiddin…come on Henri…" Remy growled.

"Non I ain't kiddin'…Remy…" he quirked an eyebrow as he poked his brother where Julien had cut him.

Remy winced and glared at his brother, "Ya a pain in the ass…" he growled.

"Yes I am…you stay here…" Henri warned as he turned and left the mansion.

Scott stepped forward, "Okay…what exactly does your father do?"

Remy sighed as he turned to Scott, Logan smirked as he leaned against the wall. "Exactly what I'd like to know…" he drawled crossing his arms. "I mean he drops off his youngest kid here who had been injured from the start…whom gets chased by some psycho who apparently wants him dead...then sends people who sneak around this place to protect the kid…what exactly does your pops do?"

"Our père be a very generous man who works very hard wit a lot of people, and that's all ya getting from me…" Remy answered with a grin.

"Ahun…right…" Logan chuckled softly.

"What ya don believe me?" Remy pouted.

"Nope…" Logan smirked, "So what happens now?"

"Now I have to stay put or I get grounded when I go back home…" Remy snorted.

"Poor you…" Lapin snickered as he sat down on the couch and made himself comfortable.

"Oh shut-up…" Remy whined as he lied down on the other couch and closed his eyes.

XxXxX

The thieves stayed hidden outside most of the night, Remy and Lapin were fast asleep in the rec room, Xavier, Logan, Storm and Hank where in the kitchen drinking coffee, the other students were sent to their rooms to get some sleep but were to be ready if something was to occur.

Remy groaned as he was suddenly shaken awake, "LeBeau…LeBeau wake up…" the man hissed.

Remy slowly opened his eyes and jerked his head back in surprise, "Mon dieu dis has ta be a nightmare…" Remy whispered.

Vincent quirked an eye in confusion, "Why?"

"Cause ya not a femme…" Remy chuckled softly as he stretched and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and yawned. "What's da matter?" he asked.

"Come on get up we gotta get out of here…" the thief whispered then looked to Lapin as he was being shaken awake as well.

"Non…laisse moi dormir maman…" (No let me sleep mom…) he groaned then jolted awake as André poked him in the ribs… "Wha…who…" he grumbled looking around then plopped back down on the couch, "Too early…" he groaned.

"Come on…get up…" André spoke pulling on his arm.

"Why?" Lapin grumbled.

"Just got a call from Henri, dey managed ta catch seventeen of Julien's men…thirty are left and dey coming here…" Vincent answered.

"When do you expect them?" Storm asked entering the rec room.

"Could be an hour or couple minutes from now…" the thief answered.

"Seriously how dangerous are these people?" Logan asked crossing his arms.

Vincent looked to André and sighed, "They call demselves the 'ssassins, you figure it out…"

"Are ya kidding me?" Logan grunted.

"We've no time ta give ya a lecture right now we have ta take these young ones out of here…" Vincent answered quickly standing as he waited for Remy to get up.

Xavier eyed Remy as he groggily stood and rubbed the back of his neck, the onyx eyed teen didn't seem too much in a panic for someone who was to be killed by his enemy, "Remy…you don't seem to worried, why is that?" he asked.

Remy looked at Xavier and shrugged, "Why would I be I know how ta defend myself M'sieu, I can get out of any situation…"

"And if you can't?" Logan smirked.

"Den I be screwed…" Remy chuckled as he followed his fellow thieves to the front door.

"Wait…" Charles called out, "You all can be very well protected here…"

Logan leaned against the wall, "Yeah if ya hadn't noticed this place is built up to be like a fort…and everyone is well trained in using their powers…"

Vincent smirked, "Thank-you for the offer M'sieu but we can take care of our own…"

"If that's true then why did Mr.Lebeau send his son here in the first place?"

"The boy needed help with his powers…" Vincent answered plainly.

Charles smiled, "The truth would be very interesting at the moment…"

André smirked as he looked to Vincent and crossed his arms Vincent sighed, "The boy got himself injured, Jean-Luc was a tad worried so he sent him here until he healed up, 'ssassins didn't know of dis place an Remy being a mutant would easily fit right in."

"So you don't have trouble with ya powers?" Logan asked lifting an eyebrow.

"Non…well not really I do have control at da moment…and da thing wit da pillar dat was a fluke, I couldn't stand da pain in my hands and since they were already touching da pillar it was too late I couldn't take back da charge." Remy smirked.

Suddenly the five thieves that were outside rushed in the mansion slamming the doors shut. One of the women glared at the men, "How hard is it ta drag dose two out of dis place…'ssassins are right outside…" she growled.

André was now on the phone with Henri, the X-men were quickly awakened by the Professor and were now tromping downstairs, Logan smirked, "Alright you guys stay in here or sneak out the back or something and we'll confront those pricks and give ya some time…" The thieves all looked at each other with a small grin and followed Remy down a hall.

XxXxX

Logan stepped outside with a handful of mutants and looked at the men as they approached, the one he assumed to be their leader stepped forward, Julien looked around and grinned evilly. "What ya doing hanging around with dose thieves?" he asked a handful of daggers in each hand.

"Thieves?" Rogue asked confused, "What did they steal?" she asked.

"If they return it will you back off?" Scott asked.

"Return!" Julien looked around, "…what da hell are ya talkin' about?" he laughed.

Logan narrowed his eyes, "Wait a minute…the Assassins' guild and the Thieves…damnit" Logan growled on a hunch, he had heard of the guilds in New Orleans, he just never believed that they truly existed, that is until Remy had talked about families feuding, and that guy who had mentioned their name. "What exactly is your involvement with this little affair?"

"I be da leaders son…" Julien admitted proudly, "Don't know why your protectin' dat bastard mutie…" he growled.

Logan smirked, "We happen ta be muties ourselves so if I was you I'd watch my mouth…"

"Why are you after him anyways?" Scott asked curiously.

"I don' need a reason ta kill my enemy…besides he's a joke…he ain't even a real LeBeau, he's not a proper thief…" he smirked wickedly as he glanced behind the X-men then turned to his men, giving them orders.

"Right well…ah the hell with this you don't leave now you're probably gonna get hurt." Logan warned unsheathing his claws.

"I don't doubt dat…" Julien laughed as did his men, "We might get hurt but you'll be dead…"

XxXxX

While they argued the seven thieves led their young charges throughout the mansion, Vincent had a hand on Remy while André pushed Lapin forward, "Ya know dis be a real pain in the ass…" Remy mumbled, he was sick and tired of people worrying over him he could take care of himself for God's sake he'd been doing it since he'd been five years old.

"Quiet little thief…" Vincent warned, as he looked out the back yard, "Merde dey surrounded the place already…" he grumbled, pushing everyone back.

"So let's go out da front and fight wit da others…I so need ta get back at Julien…" Remy smirked evilly.

"Are ya mad?" Vincent hissed slapping Remy upside the head, "You are ta stay away from him…your père's orders…"

Remy groaned rubbing the back of his head, spotting Hank as he arrived, "This way…" he motioned for them to follow, Remy smirked as he and Lapin pushed their way through the crowd, Hank glanced behind him at the young onyx eyed mutant, "You're part of the thieves guild…at your age?"

Remy smirked, "It's da way we were raised homme…"

"What on earth was your father thinking…" Hank sighed as he led them downstairs, towards med-lab.

"What the hell are ya talking about…my père's da guild leader…"

Hank froze and turned to the teen. "You are a thief?"

Remy chuckled, "Ahun…so's Lapin and dese seven…an mon frère an…" he began counting on his fingers.

Hank lifted his claw, "I-I get it…tell me how long has this little feud been going on?"

"Oh quite a while…" Remy chuckled.

"You find something funny in this?"

"All dis started in N'Arleans an now it's moved ta New York…wonder where it gonna go next?" Remy laughed softly, "Eh…forget I said anyting I'm just tired…" he groaned.

"Yes well you can rest when your friends outside are captured or unconscious and on their way back to where they came from…" Hank sighed.

"Oh speakin of they…Remy wants to see how tings are goin' if ya don' mind?"

"Yea we do mind little tief get back here…" Vincent growled as he reached to grab Remy by the back of the coat, but Remy was too quick as he went to the door and peeked out of the window. His eyes widened a bit, "Um…M'sieu bête…ya buddies outside are getting their ass kicked, badly…" Remy winced when he saw Scott fall to the ground his head slammed against the pavement. "Dat had ta hurt…"

"Oh my…" Hank drew a breath threw his teeth as Jean was thrown to the ground, Logan was dodging the knives thrown his way.

Vincent looked out the window and frowned a bit, "We can' just let dem get away wit this…" Lapin drawled.

"Ya père gonna have my head…" Vincent growled. Remy grinned and opened the door rushing outside the thieves following close behind, grabbing his cards he quickly charged them and launched them at Julien and his second in command.

Julien ducked and rolled behind a few cars, peeking out he saw Remy approach an evil grin on his face as he charge three more cards, Julien narrowed his eyes as he bolted away from the car as the cards were thrown his way, the car blew launching in the air and falling back to the ground pieces of it scattering everywhere.

XxXxX

Three vans suddenly crashed through the gate, Thieves and Assassins rushed out to stop the fight, Jean-Luc LeBeau and Marius Boudreaux stepping out taking charge of the situation, Henri looked around hoping to spot his brother.

Marius rushed to his son as he had taken out a gun from behind him and aimed it. A shot rang out Marius quickly grabbed Julien forcing him to drop his weapon and ordered his Assassins to lower their knives, while Jean-Luc stepped before his thieves raising his hand to stop them from attacking.

"You tink dis is gonna stop me…" Julien hissed, swearing revenge Marius frowned and slapped his son upside his head and grabbed him by the shirt pushing him towards one of the vans outside, "Are ya out of ya mind Julien…"

"YA don understand…he kissed Bella…dat freak of a mutant actually…"

"QUIET…" Marius growled, "You dare break a truce ovah a kiss…" he barked releasing his son and pushing him into the arms of a few of his men, "I will deal wit you at home…" he warned as he turned to Jean-Luc, he suddenly frowned as he looked behind the man.

Jean-Luc a bit confused turned, his eyes widened as he stared at Remy who was slowly beginning to gasp for breath taking a step back, "Remy?" Jean-Luc whispered as he rushed forward to his son who was slowly falling backwards, Henri and Vincent quickly grabbed the teen before he fell to the ground, Jean-Luc hovered above him, ripping open his coat and pulling up his shirt his hands quickly putting pressure on Remy's chest as blood leaked out of the hole.

Logan's eyes widened the moment he saw the young Cajun fall to the ground, "HANK…WHERE DA HELL ARE YA?" he yelled out.

"Dat's it Remy slow deep breaths…" Henri instructed his brother.

XxXxX

The thieves stepped forward glaring at the Assassins daring them to try anything, Marius pulled them back telling them all to back off, then stared down his son, "You be lucky Jean-Luc don' have ya head if his boy dies…" he hissed, "Dis ain't happenin' again…you even try and I disown ya…ya understand me?"

"I'm yo son…Ya wouldn't dare…" Julien spoke eyeing his father.

"Yes ya are my son, my flesh and blood…but you've gone too far an because of ya stupidity ya will accept da consequences if dat boy dies…and ya still gonna get punished for trying ta kill him if he lives."

"But père he's our enemy…" Julien protested.

"He's sixteen years old ya idjit…ya wanna be branded a murderer for killin a kid…" Marius seethed, then looked away in disgust.

XxXxX

Hank rushed to the LeBeau's a medical bag in hand, he quickly pulled Jean-Luc's hands away from the wound to inspect it and taking out a compress placed it on the wound, with Jean-Luc's hands pushing on it, "Keep pressure on it…" he instructed looking through his bag again.

"Non non non non non non non, Remy keep ya eyes open, stay awake…" Henri barked, staring at Remy's eyes as they began to roll up, and his breathing hitched a little.

Remy suddenly began gasping, Hank let his hands roam on the boy's chest and side and grimaced as he took out a syringe, "What ya doing, what's wrong?" Jean-Luc asked.

"His lung just collapsed…" Jean-Luc's faced paled as he looked to his son. Logan motioned a few thieves to help him carry the teen to med lab, Hank quickly led the way. "What's his blood type?"

"Eh…O positive…" Jean-Luc answered as he and Henri followed the doctor, Jean-Luc glanced behind him as he watched his men carry his son.

"Any allergies?" Hank pressed as he walked to the door which led to med lab.

"Non…" Jean-Luc frowned as he waited by the door at the lab while Hank worked on the teen, the thieves carrying him quickly backed off to stay beside their leader.

Half an hour later Marius was led down and watched as Jean-Luc had a hand to his mouth biting his thumbnail in trying to calm himself, "How is he Jean-Luc?"

"Don know he still being worked on…ya men?" he asked his eyes still glued on the bed in the other room.

"On dere way home as we speak…"

"Julien?"

"Wit dem…he will be punished Jean-Luc I promise ya dat…" Jean-Luc didn't say a word as he watched Hank move around, "Dis shouldn't have happened…" Marius whispered.

"Jus go Marius…befo' I say sometin I regret later…" Jean-Luc frowned releasing a breath.

Marius bowed his head, rested his hand on the man's shoulder then slowly left the room led by Scott, two of his assassins following close behind.

An hour had passed and Jean-Luc was pacing Hank's lab, Henri was sitting in a chair, four thieves were leaning against the wall or sitting on the floor, Xavier sat in a corner staying silent as he watched the man trying to calm himself. Logan entered and walked to Xavier, "How's he doin?"

Charles sighed as Jean-Luc looked up, "He's faring well for now…"

Twenty minutes later Hank emerged from the room resting his hands in his pockets, "He'll be alright as long as infection doesn't take…he should wake in the morning." He smiled.

Jean-Luc breathed a sigh of relief as he leaned against the wall, bowed his head and rested his hands on his knees, Vincent rested a hand on the man's shoulder giving it a few good pats, Jean-Luc stood, "Can I see 'im?"

Hank smiled, "Of course…this way…" he turned, Henri grinned as he followed the two.

Jean-Luc made his way beside the bed, and leaned down looking his son over, "You my boy are not leavin da house again…" he whispered with a small smirk, "Mon dieu Tante gonna kick my ass…" he groaned.

Henri chuckled as he was now standing at Remy's left. "Lucky little bastard…" he grinned as he grasped his brother's hand giving it a gentle squeeze, then winced as he pulled back Remy's gown revealing the bandage taped to his chest, the skin surrounding it was red and slowly turning a purplish-green. "Ooh…Tante gonna be pissed…" he whispered. He then looked to his father, "Tink we can keep it from her?"

Jean-Luc chuckled softly, "I highly doubt it fiston…"

XxXxX

The next morning Remy woke up feeling a bit sick and grumpy as he slowly opened his eyes to look at his surroundings, not liking it one bit, groaning out he slowly turned his head and began to sit up. "Ey not too fast petite…lie back down…" he heard a voice order and felt a hand gently push him back down.

Remy blinked his eyes a few times he definitely knew this voice, "Papa!" he groaned out.

"How ya feelin?"

"Like I was beaten up…an I tink I gonna be sick…" he moaned out.

"Well that's expected after what you just went through…" Hank grinned as he approached the bed and checked on Remy's wound.

Jean-Luc chuckled as he sat in a chair beside his son, "I saw da mansion…more dan one tiny little hole petite…tink ya might be stayin here for a little while longer…"

"Wan't my fault…Lapin dragged me upstairs then up da roof then down da pillar…"

"Oh sure blame me…" Lapin argued.

"I am blamin' ya weren't ya listenin…" Remy retorted.

Jean-Luc sighed as he sat back and listened to them argue he had missed that sound, Henri snickered as he sat on the bed next to his father and lied down covering his eyes with his right arm, "Music to ya ears père?"

"Absolument…" he grinned.

XxXxX

The next few days Remy was deemed healthy enough to leave med lab, Jean-Luc had had a long talk with Remy as well as Xavier and they agreed that even though Remy had control of his powers he still needed a bit of help, so Remy would continue his schooling at the mansion and with his training it would have to wait until his wounds healed completely. Jean-Luc had enforced that rule upon the teen, if he broke that rule he would have no choice but to send sweet old vicious Tante to get the little thief to cooperate.

"Non, non please I be good I swear…" Remy grinned as he stood facing his father.

"Ya bettah…" Jean-Luc chuckled as he stood from his seat, "Come ere…" he commanded, and hugged his son, "Don' forget ta call her she gon be worried if ya don't…"

"I won't forget…" Remy whispered. Charles, Hank and Logan couldn't help but smile at the little scene.

Leaning back Jean-Luc grasped his son's face and smiled, "Tink ya clever little thief?" he smirked.

Remy gave a cocky grin, "What?"

"Hand it ovah…" Jean-Luc chuckled holding out his hand.

Remy smirked as he handed his father his wallet, "How'd that get there?" he grinned sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"Ahun…" he drawled pocketing his wallet, then looked at the laughing men in the corner, "What ya laughing at?" he asked.

"That little punk stole from ya…"

"Yes and I caught im…what I find funny is dat you haven't yet…" Jean-Luc smirked at the confused look on their faces, all three searched their pockets finding their possessions had apparently disappeared, "Don worry he'll return them…" he chuckled, "Now I expect ta see ya'll in N'arleans ta celebrate…"

"Celebrate?" Charles asked.

"Of course…It's guild law…You save my boy…we throw a party…" Jean-Luc grinned as he ruffled his son's hair and whispered something in his ear then turned and left the mansion to return to his home in New Orleans. Remy and the three X-men following stopping at the door to wave good-bye as the car left.

Logan chuckled as he approached the Cajun laying a hand on his shoulder, "You know I'm gonna skewer ya if ya don't return my wallet right?"

Remy looked up, "You'd harm dis poor sweet innocent boy…" he laughed nervously "Ya remember I be wounded non?"

"No but I can make myself forget pretty quick…"

"Ahehe…Remy'll be right back…" he grinned giving the man the cigar he had taken earlier and headed towards his room.

Logan who now had a cigar between his teeth turned to Hank and Charles, "You know he's gonna be a pain in the ass to live with…" he grumbled lighting a match.

"Perhaps…Logan I don't think you should light that…" Charles tried to warn but was too late, as the flame from the match touch the edge of the cigar it blew up.

Logan blinked and slowly took what remained of the cigar out of his mouth and looked at it, clicking his tongue on his teeth he glared at the steps as he threw the cigar on the floor, unsheathing two claws, "Anyone feel like shiskabobbed Cajun tonight?" he grinned rushing up the steps two at a time.

Hank rolled his eyes and looked to Charles who tried very hard to stop himself from laughing, "I think Remy's going to enjoy his stay here…it certainly won't be dull here for very long…" he grinned as he closed the front door and returned to his lab.

"That it won't Hank…" Charles laughed.

The End…


	5. Chapter 5 Can't sleep have fun

A/N: figured what the hell why not continue I got a few more ideas…sorry it took so long :)

Chapter 5 Can't sleep…have fun.

Remy ducked dodged and ran as fast as he could walking sideways and up a wall to get away from his hunters, he grinned as he back-flipped from a seventeen foot drop and landed gracefully on his feet, taking out his Bo staff he kept it retracted and held it behind him eyeing the three X-men before him a tiny miniscule smirk forming on his lips, Scott, Bobby and Kurt surrounded the thief.

"I'm not falling for the same trick you little prick…" Bobby growled remembering the last time they had a session in the danger room, he literally got his ass kicked by the thieving Cajun.

"Ya call dat a threat…come on Icy ya can do bettah then dat…" Remy chuckled, eyeing Scott who slowly lifted his hand to his visor. Remy could sense Kurt's anxiety as he was about to teleport. Remy sighed as he slowly shook his head. "Still too slow…" he smirked. Kurt teleported while Scott fired and Bobby sent a shot of ice intent to freeze the thief's legs to the floor.

But Remy being the clever little thief quickly extended his staff, nudging Kurt in the ribs as he appeared behind the thief forcing the blue elf to step back as he clutched his stomach, Remy then twirled his staff making the blast that Scott fired ricochet off the staff sending it towards the frozen teen hitting Bobby in the rear end, while he had sent an ice blast towards the thief, Remy then turned and tripped Kurt sending him falling on the floor. Remy used his staff to knock out Scott's legs from under him, then pole-vaulted to a ledge above the teens crouching down he looked at the teens as they began arguing Scott shook his head as he stood and fired a blast towards Kurt to free his legs from their ice prison.

Remy looked up at the control center and chuckled, "Dis supposed ta be a challenge, I didn't even use my powers dis time…" he sighed.

Storm couldn't help but chuckle at the sight, pushing on a button she spoke on the intercom, "Perhaps we should send Scott and the others to New Orleans to get trained by the Thieves Guild…"

Remy looked up and made a face of disgust, "Ey no chance in hell…Remy'll get laughed at…I got a reputation ta tink about Stormy…no way…" he scowled as he leapt from his perch and crouched down beside Kurt helping the blue elf to his feet.

Charles laughed at that comment and turned off the program, "That will be all for today…now I believe you four still have some homework that needs to be done."

Remy grinned as he retracted his staff and put it in his trench coat then ran out of the room. "What are you in such a hurry for?" Scott smirked as he called out to the Cajun while he waited for the elevator.

"Why would I tell you…" Remy chuckled as he turned his head and noticed the limp in Cyclops' walk.

"I'm curious…what you got a date or something?" Scott asked heading for the changing room and began to take off his uniform.

"Non…" Remy shrugged as he entered the elevator and pushed the button to head upstairs. Smiling at the students he met on the way back to his room, whom he was now sharing with Scott since Xavier had had an abundance of new students these last few months. Turning on the computer he grabbed a math and algebra book, and placed them on a chair beside the desk he then propped his feet on top of the books and began typing away checking his messages.

A few laughs and chuckles escaped his throat at the messages and pictures Lapin and Henri had sent him, while Jean-Luc and Tante preferred talking to the little thief on the phone.

Scott entered the room a few moments later with Jean close behind him, Scott quirked an eyebrow, "Aren't you supposed to be doing your homework…you know those books aren't supposed to be used as a foot stool…"

"Yeah whatever get 'her' out of here…now…" Remy glared at the red head.

Jean sighed, "Remy I did apologize what's it going to take for you to let it go…"

"A hell of a lot more den a fucken apology…get out…" Remy growled.

Jean sighed as she rolled her eyes and shook her head leaving the room. "She didn't mean to get in your head Remy…" Scott tried to defend the telepath.

"Don' ya fucken start, I remember her words clear as day in dat alley, 'Dey want something and you won't tell us…' then she tinks just cause she a fucken telepath she can invade Remy's head…nono…" Remy hissed turning his attention back to the screen.

Jean hearing the little conversation sighed as she stood at the doorway, "Remy…"

"OUT…" he pointed towards the hall not even bothering looking away from the screen.

Scott shook his head as he retrieved his books and left the room with Jean, Remy let out a frustrated sigh and sent out a few replies then logged off, stood up and looked through his drawer grasping a cigarette he placed it between his lips and headed for his window, intent on going to the roof, but instead he found himself being jerked back, by the back of his coat, the cigarette popping out of his mouth. Remy having extremely good reflexes grabbed the white stick in mid air and pocketed it then turned to the sudden intruder, "What da hell homme?" Remy growled as Logan pulled him back.

"This is ya last warning pup…get your scrawny ass down to med lab…"

Remy narrowed his eyes, "Why I'm fine…" he growled not wanting to be strip searched and looked at by the fuzzy doctor.

"I don't give a shit…get down there now or I'm draggin' ya down there kicking and screaming if I have to…you were supposed ta get your wounds looked at weeks ago…" Logan glared at the teen daring him to do anything.

"I'm alive now aren't I why ya gotta be such a pain in my ass…" Remy grumbled as he jerked his arm forward wanting Logan to let go of his coat and headed out the door, knowing he wouldn't have the chance to run or hide when the Wolverine was this close to the crafty thief. So he'd just have to wait until he was close to a door that led outside…hehehe

Remy grumbled all the way down the steps, taking as much time as possible Logan close to his heels knowing he was planning something, Remy smirked as he spotted his way out of here, 'Ah good ol Bobby…' he grinned, as the two teens passed by each other, Remy bumped into him making him drop his books he then tripped Bobby to crash in front of Logan, Remy sprinted out of the mansion so fast, it look more like a blur.

"That little bastard…" Logan growled as he pulled Bobby to his feet and ran after the thief.

After about twenty minutes Logan walked through the wooded path within the mansion estate, the moment he smelled the Cajun and sensed where he was hiding, Logan unsheathed his claws and sliced the tree trunk in half as the tree fell with the thief still in it. Logan stepped forward slicing at the branches then lifted Remy off the ground and turned him around wrapping an arm around the thief's neck. "Didn't your father tell ya to behave…or he'd send your aunt over…"

Remy clawed at the man's arm, "Let go…" he hissed, trying his best to free himself.

"You had no problem in letting Hank look at ya last time, or when ya first came here…what's da deal?" he asked letting the thief go and pushing him back to trip over the tree. "And don't even think about running again, I'm getting tired of ya little games…"

Remy slowly sat up and rubbed at his throat, "Da first time I was forced to and da second time Remy didn't have a choice…" the teen grumbled.

"Hank's not gonna hurt ya pup…" Logan answered holding out his hand to help the thief up. "Ya know the rules…ya get seriously hurt Hank's gotta take a look at it in case it gets infected…" he answered pulling him up.

"I got shot almost a month ago…I'm bloody fine…" Remy protested.

Logan narrowed his eyes and leaned his head forward locking eyes with the thief, "You either walk there or be dragged…" he growled.

Remy released an irritated shout and turned around making his way back to the mansion, "Fucken guardians…" he mumbled.

Logan stayed close by as he followed the thief. "Fucken teenagers…" he grumbled.

XxXxX

Remy now sat on one of the beds within med-lab seeming not too happy, Logan his arms crossed stood beside him to make sure he stayed put, Hank couldn't help but smile at the sight of the fearless Cajun having to be dragged down to a doctor's lab to get examined.

"Well now it's been a while since I've had one of your visits…would you please take off your duster and shirt?" Hank smiled, as he approached with a small tray of instruments.

Remy narrowed his eyes a bit and looked at the tools on the tray, seeing no needles or anything that could do him any harm he took a deep breath and sighed, then slowly did as asked. Hank noticed the apparent gesture as the thief now seemed extremely nervous, and Logan could sense and smell the small hint of fear on the teenager.

Remy flinched when Hank ran his claws on the wounds on his side and chest as he examined them, then looked at the slash wound on his chest, he then picked up the stethoscope and listened to the thief's lungs and heart, "Take a deep breath…" he instructed, "Again…Well you seem to be healing well…" he smiled, "Now I just need a little blood."

Remy's eyes widened, "What?" he asked as Hank took out a small package and opened it revealing a sanitized syringe. "Whoa no one said nothin' bout no needles…" Remy lifted his legs over the bed to make a quick getaway if he had to.

"I need to test your blood Remy…just concentrate on the wall to your right…" he smiled.

"Ya ain't givin me nothin'?"

"No…" Hank answered and waited until Remy calmed down a bit watching as he sat back down dangling his legs over the side of the bed, Hank gave a small smile as he tied up the Cajun's left arm. "This will only take a few seconds…" he assured.

Logan was about to give out a humorous comment but decided not too as Remy began to tremble slightly while Hank pierced the Cajun's arm with the needle. The moment the blood was collected Remy had begun to relax a bit and put on his shirt, "Thank-you Remy that will be all…" Hank smiled.

The moment he was told that he could leave Remy grabbed his duster and bolted out the door. Logan frowned a bit as he watched the door when it closed with a hiss, "D'ya notice all that Hank?" he asked.

"That I did…perhaps I or the Professor should have a small talk with the boy's father…" he answered as he wrote something on the tube of the blood sample he had just collected.

XxXxX

Remy bolted outside suddenly feeling a bit claustrophobic, frantically looking through his trench coat nearly tearing it apart Remy breathed a sigh of relief as he found what he was looking for, "There ya are…" he sighed holding the cigarette up and shakily put it between his lips, holding up his hand he lit the cigarette and took a deep breath.

"Don't ya know those are bad for ya?" Rogue smirked as she leaned against the pillar at the mansion entrance.

"Gimme a break chère I just came out of a horrifying experience…" Remy drawled enjoying his cigarette.

"Really?"

Remy frowned and turned to the Goth, "Yes really what ya turn deaf da last couple minutes?" he asked a bit annoyed, he was having a shitty day today and was not in the mood to chat.

Rogue quirked an eye, "Usually you're all cheery what bug crawled up your ass?"

"Everyone's on my case today leave me alone…" he mumbled as he exhaled the smoke from his lungs and put on his trench coat then went for a walk towards the boat house.

"Remy tell dem he be fine what da hell are dey all so fricken worried about…when Remy starts worrying bout Remy dat when dere be something wrong…" he mumbled to himself, picking up a stick and snapping it in half, he stepped onto the dock and charging the sticks he threw them in the air and watched as they landed in the small lake with a hiss. Waiting a few seconds he smirked as the water bubbled up when the sticks detonated under water. "Hope dere not be any fishies down dere…" he chuckled starting to feel a little bit better.

XxXxX

That night Remy snuck out of his room and as silently as possible made his way downstairs, "You know you're supposed ta tell someone when you leave the estate…" he heard Remy sighed as he slumped his shoulders and turned around to find Rogue eating an apple.

"What ya gonna rat me out?" he asked a bit aggravated.

"No…where you going?" she asked taking a bite out of her apple.

"Out chère…tink it's obvious…" he whispered.

"Out where?" she asked raising her voice a bit.

"Fo da love of…" Remy looked around, "Da whole point in sneakin out is ta stay quiet…shut-up…"

"Okay I'll keep quiet if ya take me with ya…"

"Non…" Remy answered plainly.

"Okay then I'll just go wake up the Professor…" she smiled innocently slowly making her way to the stairs.

Knowing very well that she'd do it just to be able to irritate the thief, Remy sighed. "Alright…" he growled as he walked outside a chuckling Rogue following him.

"So where we headed?"

"Remy had a hard day, he needs entertainment…" Remy answered simply.

"Okay…define entertainment…" Rogue quirked an eye as he headed in the garage and opening the door then made his way to Scott's car. "You expect to be breathing through a tube tomorrow?" she mused getting in the passenger's seat.

"I ain't afraid of ol' one-eye…I would have taken Wolfie's bike but…well he just scares da hell out of me…" Remy chuckled, as he started the engine and backed up the car heading towards the gate.

Half an hour later the two teens were at a dance club, "So this is your idea of entertainment…ya realize this is the place where that Assassin guy tried to kill ya?"

"Was dis da place…damn Remy forgot all about dat…" the thief drawled as he parked the car and headed for the entrance, Rogue was at his heels.

Remy made his way to the bar and ordered a beer and a shot, smiling at the female bartender he grabbed the beer and downed the shot he then turned to an unimpressed Rogue, "You do know you're underage right?" she asked quirking an eye and crossing her arms at her chest.

Remy didn't seemed fazed by this information or the way she was acting as he took a sip from his beer, "You know if I'd have known you'd be a pain in my ass I would have drop kicked ya da moment ya said ya'd go ta Xavier's…" he drawled taking a gulp of the beer and began walking away from her.

"What the hell is wrong with you…ya like getting inta trouble?" she asked following him to the middle of the dance floor.

Remy rolled his eyes, "Oh here comes da little speech…" he groaned, "Listen…I don't get inta trouble chère, I make trouble…" he growled starting to get annoyed with the goth.

Rogue quirked an eye at his sudden attitude, "What are you so pissed about?" she demanded.

"You…and ya annoying little friends, those I'm too perfect for ya little group, ya'll tink I don't know what ya be sayin' behind Remy's back or don' notice ya'll staring…I'm about ta go crazy wit ya stupid little rules and ya curfews and all that crap…ya get one scratch an ya forced ta go ta med-lab, ya get yelled at for not putting a dirty plate in da dishwasher, and ya get eyed over for borrowin' a stupid car…" he growled, he just wanted one night of partying to cool off but noooooo, she just had to have a bitchfest about everything…

"Well what do you expect…you always decline when we ask you to go somewhere or do something, you always start trouble with your little pranks and jokes, and you have been warned about stealing things…"

Remy snorted as he placed his right hand above his heart, "Oh my…Is dat what's botherin' all of ya…da fact dat I don' like taking orders or dat I steal things?"

"Both…" Rogue answered.

"Bo…" Remy laughed as he finished the beer, "I don' believe dis…" he chuckled.

"What's your problem with following the rules anyways?"

"Oh my…look a Scotty impersonator…Ya wanna know my problem Roguie…My problem is dat I don' like wearin' a leash…and 'bout my stealin' ya telling me ta quit is like tellin' me ta stop breathin' so don't…" he hissed as he headed outside apparently Rogue had ruined any enjoyment he had planned for the evening.

"Whoa wait where are you going?" Rogue quickly followed the thief outside.

"Out…here…" he yelled throwing the keys to Scott's car towards her. He then ran down the street and ducked into an alley jumping up to a fire escape he quickly climbed the stairs and running on the roof he leapt to another building making sure that she couldn't follow.

After running from rooftop to rooftop for the last half hour, Remy slumped down the side of a building and sat on one of the perches dangling his legs over the side looking at the cars as they passed by below, he leaned back to rest his back on the brick wall and lifted his right leg he then rested his arm on it then looked up at the sky deep in thought.

"What da hell do ya expect…I was raised a thief and I'll die a thief, an I ain't gonna change for you or anyone…" he whispered and slowly closed his eyes.

After a few hours had passed Remy sighed as he began climbing down the fifteen-story building to street level and hailing a nearby cab made his way back to the mansion. Dreading the moment Xavier was going to call him back to his office to complain about his behavior and warn him of the consequences and blah, blah, blah…

Sneaking into the mansion Remy silently walked up the stairs and down the hall to his and Scott's shared room taking off his trench coat he slowly opened the door, kicking off his boots, he draped his coat at the foot of the bed as he always did, and quickly changing his clothes he crawled into his bed and closed his eyes, they immediately snapped open when he heard a familiar voice in his head.

_I believe you owe me a visit in the morning Remy…_ he heard, Remy didn't reply as he gave a small frown, _Good night…_ the voice continued, at that Remy waited a few moments and raised his shields then closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

XxXxX

The next morning Remy groaned as Scott had yet again left the drapes open, the sun shone brightly through the window, Remy released an irritated sigh as he pulled his blanket over his head, "He doin' dis on purpose…" he growled, deciding to stay in bed this morning Remy made himself comfortable and sighed he rolled his eyes when the door was slammed open, 'Well so much fo sleepin' in…' he thought to himself.

"I should strangle you right now…" Scott hissed as he made his way to the thief's bed.

"And why would ya do something like dat?" Remy quipped, knowing why Scott was pissed.

"You took my car…" he seethed.

"I took your car…" Remy repeated trying to imitate Scott in a high pitched voice.

"Get that stupid blanket off your head and look at me…" Scott growled.

"Not until ya pull da damn shade down ya idjit…" Remy hissed in turn taking his arm out from under the blanket and pointing at the window.

"Argh you are such a bastard…" Scott growled as he left the room in a huff and slammed the door shut.

"And you be a jackass but ya don't hear me spreadin' it around…" Remy yelled back in retort with a small chuckle.

Sighing the crafty little thief, closed his eyes and groggily got out of bed, since he had memorized the layout of the room he walked to his dresser and feeling around found what he wanted to wear and slowly got dressed, his hands roamed through his trench coat to search for his sunglasses, putting them on he opened his eyes and began to make his bed, "Now how ta get even with one eye?" he asked himself, "Scotty knows dat Remy's eyes be very sensitive…" he pouted wiping away a fake tear then smirked as the man's precious car came to mind. "Hn…maybe later…" he chuckled as he made his way downstairs.

Spotting the Professor, Remy silently screeched to a halt and turned around heading back upstairs, "Remy…" he heard that annoying warning tone you know the same your parents use when they don't seem too impressed with your actions, sighing Remy slumped his shoulders and turned around plopping down on the stairs, leaning his left elbow on his leg to rest his chin on his palm.

"Alright…let's hear it…" he drawled.

Xavier quirked an eye and gave a small smile, "Hear what exactly?" he asked.

"Eh ya ain't baiting Gambit in anyt'ing homme, just give ya little speech already…" he answered waving his right hand in the air.

Charles couldn't help but chuckle, "Very well…three small little offences this time…"

"Dat all?" Remy's eyes widened.

"Are there supposed to be more?" Charles asked curiously.

"Eh…non…"

"Yes well now…first, leaving the mansion after curfew, second stealing Scott's car and third that little incident with the alcohol…now explain if you would…"

Remy rolled his eyes and huffed, "Roguie got a big mouth…" he grumbled and sighed. "Alright Remy was havin a shitty day and wanted ta go out could have taken a cab but Remy just can't help hi'self and wanted ta piss off Scotty cause well…he just be an ass…" he chuckled.

"And the drinking?"

"It was just one beer an one shot…Remy didn't drive back here he took a cab…don' get what da big deal is…"

"The big deal is that…you young LeBeau are sixteen years old…"

Remy looked at him for a moment and blinked twice, "Ya point being…alcohol don't affect me unless I drink gallons of da stuff, besides we LeBeau's are known ta drink a lot of wine an dere be none in sight…so beer it is…"

"No it isn't…you will have kitchen duty for a week for breaking curfew, early practice sessions for stealing Scott's car…" Charles noticed the glare in the thief's eyes as he said that last part, "And no more beer…eh let me rephrase that…no more alcohol." he warned.

Remy released an irritated sigh as he stood up and stomped down the stairs, "Why don't ya'll strip me naked and hang me on da flagpole…" he growled. Heading for the kitchen, "Don't fucken believe dis…" he yelled, grabbing an orange and a bottle of water, he ignored the stares of the students and headed outside, reaching into the inside of his trench coat Remy procured his cell and flipping it open dialed home.

"LeBeau residence…Henri speaking…" he heard.

"Where's papa…I don't wanna hear no insults from ya Henri get him on da phone now…" he growled.

"Dat bad?" Henri asked with a small smirk.

"PUT IM ON DA PHONE…" Remy yelled.

"Alright, alright jeez hold on…PERE…REMY NEEDS TA BITCH ABOUT SOMETHING…" Henri chuckled, "What happened?" he asked waiting until their father came to the phone.

"Henri fo da love of…" Remy hissed.

"Henri quit annoying ya brother, and give me da phone…" Remy heard on the line, "You alright Remy?" Jean-Luc asked.

"Yeah I'm alright I just be very pissed off…" Remy growled. "I don' fucken believe dis…"

"Calm down an watch ya mouth petite…What happened?" he asked.

"I got punished…fo stealin'…" Jean-Luc could hear the anger seeping out of his son's voice. The little thief had never been caught stealing before and clearly he was taking this very hard. "I borrowed a car an I'm actually being punished fo it…it was returned da same way I took it…"

"Eh…so ya got caught…" Jean-Luc smirked.

"Non I didn't get caught, I got ratted out…" he growled and began pacing.

"I take it ya learn a lesson from dis fiston?" Jean-Luc smirked sitting down in a chair knowing this would be a long conversation.

"Yeah don' trust no one, plus it doesn't help that there be fricken telepaths around…" he grumbled plopping down on the grass and peeling his orange holding the phone to his ear by using his shoulder.

"Dey not gettin' in ya head are dey?"

"Non…da bitch tried it once, said I'd break her legs if she did it again…"

"Hey no threats on da ladies…you forget how I raise you?"

"Non…aftah Julien slashed me across da chest…I got light headed cause of da blood loss an she forced herself in my head…" Remy answered plainly.

There was a long silence on the other end of the line, "Give me her full name, her address and social security number…we'll have her ruined by noon…" At that Remy laughed, Jean-Luc smirked knowing that would get him smiling, "So how are you holding out dere petite?"

"Argh…don' get me started on dat…stupid rules and curfews…ya tink since dey know I be a thief they'd obviously know I be a night person…"

Jean-Luc chuckled at that, "Dey not making ya do something ya don't want are dey?"

"Non…" Remy sighed as he chewed on his orange.

"Ya done venting…Ya feel bettah?"

"Oui…" Remy smirked.

"Ya wanna talk ta Tante?"

"Oui…" Remy whispered.

"Hold on…" Jean-Luc called to Tante and handed the woman the phone, Tante sat down and talked to her angel for well over an hour. Remy didn't notice Logan sitting on the steps at the front door of the mansion, smoking a cigar looking at the teen as he lied down on the grass and laughed.

Now feeling a whole hell of a lot better Remy had a smile on his face as he walked back to the mansion, who knew that bitching to your parents about your shitty day made you feel better.


	6. Chapter 6 A little heart to heart

Chapter 6 A little heart to heart

A few days later it was pouring out so the team stayed indoors, Remy was sitting in the rec room, watching as Kurt and Evan played a video game, the girls chatted while they played a board game.

"Hey Swamp Rat…ya wanna play?" Rogue asked with a smirk.

Remy looked up at the goth, "Non merci chère…" he sighed looking obviously bored.

"Scared you'll lose?" she taunted.

"Non…Remy not one fo board games…" he answered.

"What kind of games do you play?" Jubilee asked a bit curiously.

Remy smirked as he took out a pack of cards, "Thought it was obvious chère…" he chuckled making his cards appear and disappear in between his fingers.

"Card game hun…let me guess your favorite game is poker right?" Scott chuckled from his seat.

"Of course Scotty…its fun ta see da look on da players faces when dey lose all there money ta me…" Remy smirked.

"What makes you think you'd win with this group?"

"Ya can't be serious…Remy was taught since he be seven years old…by the best players homme…"

"Doesn't mean you can win with us?" Scott smirked.

"Ya tink ya can try and beat dis Cajun…I be called Gambit for a reason homme…"

"Shuffle the damn cards…" Scott stood rising up to the challenge and went to the table.

"Ya sure bout dis…ya ain't getting no help from dat harpy of yours…" Remy warned as he stood.

"Do you really need to call me names?" Jean sighed.

Remy turned to her and eyed her over then sat down at the table, "Yes…" he answered plainly as he took off his duster and draped it on the back of his chair and shuffled the cards.

"So who's in?" Scott asked. Rogue sat down beside the thief, "Come on we need a few more players…" Bobby stepped forward with an evil grin, Scott looked around at the small group of people. Noticing Logan enter the front door Scott chuckled, "Logan!"

"What?" the man sighed as he held his unlit cigar between his teeth and looked in the room.

"Wanna play a little poker?"

Logan smirked, "With you…eh no…sorry to tell you Cyke but you suck at the game…"

"I do not…anyways Remy's playing…"

"Gumbo's in hn…alright I guess I could play a few games…" he chuckled as he made his way to the table.

Remy sighed as he looked around, "Alright obviously ya'll know how to play…right?" He asked. "Please tell me ya can play, know da rules an such?"

"Yes you idiot…" Bobby sighed.

"Watch ya mouth junior…" Remy smirked, "So what ya'll gonna wager?"

"How about chores?" Rogue suggested.

Both Logan and Remy rolled their eyes at the suggestion that is until Logan started laughing softly, "Well pup it might be worth a shot…I mean think of all the free time you'll have…with all the added chores ya got this week…"

Remy quirked an eye and grinned, "Yeah…good point…" he smirked as he dealt out the cards.

A few hours later Bobby sighed as he slowly stood, "You had to be cheating somehow…" he sighed.

"Remy most certainly did not…t'was pure talent Icy…" he answered wit a grin.

"Right and I can make money come out of my ass…" Bobby retorted.

Remy froze when he looked at the frigid teen, "Ya can…didn't know dat…" Remy smirked, then frowned. "Actually Remy don' wanna know anyting concernin' ya derrière homme…"

Logan chuckled as he stood up and stretched, "Come on pup I think you and me need some air…" he sighed as he made his way to the front door.

"We do?" Remy looked at him a bit awkward then shrugged as he stood up and followed the man.

"Yeah…let's have ourselves a talk…"

"Oh yeah bout what?"

"Just come on…" Logan sighed as he opened the front door, stepping outside which was still raining, Logan watched as Remy took out a cigarette and lit it using his powers, Logan chuckled as he watched the teen, "Handy little trick…ya mind?" he asked showing him the cigar.

Remy smirked, "Ya still trust dis Cajun aftah last time?"

"Just light it will ya…"

"Yes sir…" Remy chuckled as he touched the end of the cigar and lit it, "So what's with da chat?"

"After the smoke…" Logan answered.

"What ya can't talk during?"

"Not here pup…"

"Why da hell not?"

"To close to the mansion…didn't ya know some of these walls have ears?" he chuckled.

"Ya wanna talk something serious or personal wit dis here tief?" Remy quirked an eye in suspicion, 'What's Wolfie up too?' he thought to himself.

Logan glanced over at Remy, "Yeah…" he answered simply.

Remy took the cigarette out of his mouth and looked around, "Well which is it?"

"Both…"

"Why?"

"Cause we need to talk that's why."

Remy dropped his head and sighed, "Look homme ya wanna talk about something serious no problem…but if it's something personal dat's about me I'll talk to mon père not you or Xavier…"

Logan looked at the seriousness on the teen's face then smirked and looked forward, "Alright that's fine, come on…" Logan then started walking towards the woods.

"Did Wolfie know dat it be raining?" he called out and ran after the man.

"What are you gonna melt?" Logan quipped.

"Non…where da hell we going?" he grumbled as he caught up with him.

"Boathouse…" Logan answered as he stood under the awning and looked out at the water.

Remy sighed as he shook off the water from his hair and off his duster, "Boathouse…" Remy looked around, "…hate ta tell ya dis homme but Remy knows nothing 'bout boats…"

Logan chuckled as he turned to the teen, "Are you in some kind of trouble again?" he asked.

Remy quirked an eye in confusion, "Hun…Non…why?"

"What's with you freaking out at med-lab a couple days ago and why did I have to drag you there?"

Remy sighed, "Aw come on homme…"

"No…give me an answer, are you in trouble again?"

"Non…" Remy answered.

Logan narrowed his eyes at the teen looking him over, "Okay so why freak out?"

"Eh…that would be personal…" Remy started fidgeting wanting to get out of there.

"Are you always going to act like that around Hank?"

"Probably…can't be helped homme…"

"Why?"

"Come on, Remy doesn't want ta talk 'bout dat…please…"

"Bad experience with doctors?"

"Not exactly…"

"Then what…you're scared of needles?"

Remy grimaced and shrugged, "Somethin' like dat…"

"Alright that's all I wanted ta know, Hank's not gonna hurt ya …try and keep that in mind next time ya need ya wounds looked at ya got that?"

Remy slowly nodded, "Dat all ya wanted ta talk 'bout?"

"Basically yeah, we're not gonna hurt ya kiddo we're here ta help ya alright?"

"Yeah, I guess…" Remy mumbled, then frowned and jerked his head back as Logan ruffled the boy's hair.

"Yeah you guess…" Logan repeated trying to imitate the boy's voice with a small hint of annoyance in it. "Heh come on let's get back inside before you catch cold…" he chuckled nudging the teen forward.

XxXxX

That night Remy was doing his homework listening to his music full blast, studying his math book while tapping away to the beat of the music with two pencils, at that moment Scott burst into the room with Jean on his arm. "Eh could you maybe go study in the library?" he asked a bit flushed.

Remy looked at the man with an irritated look, "Non…ya want ta get some action go somewhere else…"

"Remy this is my room…" Scott protested.

"Yeah so…I still have ta stay in it…get lost horny…"

"Come on Scott…" Jean tugged at his arm and glowered at the Cajun, Remy glowered back and stuck out his tongue at her in a childish manner.

"Immature…" she sighed pulling on Scott's arm leading him out of the room.

"TRAMP…" Remy yelled out as Scott closed the door.

XxXxX

Meanwhile Charles sighed as he was looking over a few folders that Hank had given him from a few students concerning their health, "Were you able to speak to Remy's father yet, concerning the little episode I described when I examined him a few days ago?" Hank asked.

"No…I've left a few messages but he hasn't contacted me yet…" he sighed putting the folders aside, and looking to the blue furry doctor giving him his complete attention, "In your opinion, why do you suppose he acted like that?"

"Well considering the old scars he has I'm not entirely sure, and the way he got angered when we asked him about it a few months ago…remember?"

"Yes that's when we found out that the young man was adopted." Charles smiled.

"Yes…It would seem that our little thief is yet again hiding in his little corner…as Logan practically had to drag him down to med-lab for an examination…he seemed horrified when I asked to gather a blood sample…I surely hope his father can answer a few puzzling questions since the young man surely refuses to talk about anything concerning himself."

Charles looked at the phone, "Oh why not, let's find out…shall we…" he took a breath and dialed the number putting the call on the speaker phone.

"LeBeau residence?" he heard a familiar voice sigh out as well as papers shuffling on the line, apparently Jean-Luc was busy.

"Good-afternoon Mr.LeBeau…this is Charles Xavier…"

"Ah yes, was just about ta call you…Yah wanted ta talk ta me homme?"

"Yes…it's about Remy I'm afraid…"

"What happened, he alright?" Jean-Luc asked a bit worriedly.

Charles smiled, "Yes of course…I'm afraid that my doctor would like a little information that you might know of…"

"Really…Like what?" Jean-Luc sighed as he pushed his papers aside, leaned back in his chair and lifted his feet to rest on top of the desk.

"Well Remy refuses to be treated…Logan has to nearly drag him to med lab to get your son's wounds looked at to make sure they don't get infected…we were just wondering if you knew why Remy would fear doctors so much?"

"That would be new to me M'sieu…he might be uncomfortable around doctors but he's never feared them…"

Beast frowned a bit and decided to speak up, "But he was trembling when I was about to get a blood sample…wait is he perhaps afraid of needles?"

Jean-Luc cringed a bit, "It's not that he's afraid…it's a bit more complicated then that and I would prefer ta not talk about it, it's kind of personal…"

"Is there perhaps a way to explain without actually divulging what happened, was it a traumatic experience?" Charles asked.

"In a matter of speaking yeah…but he's over it of sorts I really don't want ta speak of dis from what I hear that place of yours got thin walls and very good ears if ya know what I'm sayin' I'd rather no one knew of this…"

"Of course discretion would be taken, I assure you that it would only stay between Dr.McCoy and myself…" Charles assured.

"It would greatly help us in treating Remy of a great deal if I knew why he's so afraid of coming to med-lab, I and Logan would rather appreciate having Remy actually walk into med-lab instead of being dragged or forced in the room." Hank sighed.

The line kept silent for a few minutes as Jean-Luc thought for a moment, "Alright…but if any of dis leaks out I swear…"

"It won't…you have my word…" Charles cut the man off not wanting him angered from what he'd previously seen of what Mr.LeBeau could do he knew how powerful the man could be.

Jean-Luc sighed, "You know that Remy be adopted non?"

"Yes we know…"

"Well ya see my boy used ta live on da streets when he was very young…" he paused, "And dere be a lot of um…mon Dieu I can' even say it…" he whispered. "Anyway Remy didn't want ta be abused like dat and so would fight back…he told me dat some men had forced him on the ground and injected my boy with I don't know what anything to keep him calm so he would be easier to handle…don' ask me ta say dat again cause I won't ya understand?"

"Yes we understand…My word…" Hank gasped.

"Aftah dat he kinda became addicted to whatever drug he could get his hands on it would help him forget ya see…It took awhile fo us ta get him off da stuff, someone had ta constantly be wit him…Ya see now he scared of da needles cause he don' know what's in em…and he don' want ta be addicted to da drugs no more he don' want ta disappoint his Tante…It took him years ta get over it…"

"Yes now I quite understand…" Hank frowned.

"Doesn't matter how badly hurt he gets, Remy don' trust people easily da moment he sees a needle he'll split…"

"Thank-you for telling us Mr.LeBeau…"

"Yeah well ya ain't welcome, an don' ya forget ya gave me ya word Xavier…" Jean-Luc warned.

"Yes I will not forget…" Charles answered about to say goodbye and hang up.

"Oh one more 'ting…" Jean-Luc chuckled, "Dis nearly slipped my mind…ya tink ya can take it easy on da punishments…I know he can be a pain at times but Remy was not raised a normal little boy…Ya know dat he be a thief non, stealin' be like second nature ta him it can't be helped M'sieu…ya can't punish im fo da way he be raised…besides as I heard it dat car was returned without a scratch…"

Charles chuckled, "His punishment wasn't that brutal…just early training sessions…"

"Still, dat be da way he is homme…"

"I don't much approve of the little hobby but I'll calm down a bit as long as he stops stealing within the mansion…"

"Well now dat sounds fair…" Jean-Luc quipped, "Dat all ya wanted ta talk ta me about Remy and da doctors?"

"Yes…" Charles answered.

"Well if dere be anyting else don' hesitate ta call sorry took so long ta return ya call but I be a busy man homme…" Jean-Luc chuckled.

"Yes of course…thank you again Mr.LeBeau good-bye…" Charles hung up. "Well that wasn't expected…I feel sorry for our little thief…" he sighed.

"Yes well thankfully as Jean-Luc said Remy has been successfully rehabilitated, and I haven't seen any evidence that Remy is secretly using…"

"That is a relief…" Charles whispered as he turned his chair and looked outside as the sun disappeared behind the trees.

XxXxX

Remy groaned as he got himself ready for bed, for some reason he was extremely tired, probably had to do with the little early training sessions, "Dis clearly be harassment…" Remy smirked as he flopped on his bed and lazily draped the blanket over himself, and closed his eyes as he was about to go sleepy time, the bedroom door opened and the light was turned on resulting in the crafty little thief to open his eyes at the racket and cry out as the bright light made it's way to his eyes. "WHAT DA FUCK…" Remy cursed out as he squeezed his eyes shut.

"What…oh sorry…" Scott sighed as he went to his dresser and changed his clothes to get ready for bed, turning off the light Scott got in his bed and made himself comfortable, staying quiet for a few seconds he frowned and sat up when he heard Remy continue to breathe heavily. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Am I okay…" Remy hissed still breathing heavily, "What da fuck is wrong wit ya…you know not ta turn on da light so fucken quick like dat dere be a reason why deres a dimmer ya fucken asshole…" Remy yelled.

"I said I was sorry…"

"Ya sorry…try shoving fucken needles in ya eyes ya bastard…What da hell is wrong wit you people…" Remy growled as he held his head a bit trying to sooth away the pain he felt then turned his back to Scott and tried to get to sleep.

"Remy…"

"Shut-up…" Remy seethed trying to calm himself draping the blanket over his head just in case, more idiots decided to brighten his day by being stupid and forgetting about his eyes.

Scott released a sigh as he lied back down and stared at the ceiling, knowing that Remy would only get angry if he said anything else, Scott decided to keep quiet and try and go to sleep.

That morning Remy was shaken awake, jerking back Remy quickly looked around to find Scott still sleeping in his bed and a smirking Wolverine hovering above him, "Come on pup, early training session remember?" he chuckled.

"Eh wakin' a teenager up dis early in da morning is bad fo ya health ya know dat…" Remy yawned and plopped back down on the bed.

"Ya forget I have a healin' factor and am very healthy?" Logan chuckled pulling on the blankets.

Remy sighed as he began to mumble, Logan had to strain to hear, "Stupid powers wit…stupid mansion people won't let me sleep cause of stupid car…" Remy grumbled as he slowly sat up and headed for the dresser to get dressed.

Walking as slowly as possible Remy took his time following the Wolverine down the hall and down the stairs towards the danger room, "Quit sulking, another three more sessions after this one then you can go back to your usual sleeping habits…"

"Usual sleepin' habits?…da only way I get ta do dat again is if I get my own room, stupid idiot Scott…wit that little harpy of his…" Remy continued to grumble.

Logan couldn't help but chuckle as he entered the elevator, turning around he quirked an eye and smirked Remy just looked dazed and stood there, "Ya spacin' pup…" he grinned as he grabbed Remy by the shirt and pulled him into the elevator.

Two hours later

Logan sighed as he walked over to Remy and helped him up, "You're not concentrating kiddo…"

"Ech…leave Remy alone…are we done…dis boy be starvin'…" Remy sighed as he rubbed at his arm to get rid of the stinging sensation, "Ya tink ya'd take it easy wit dem metal claws of yours…"

"Hey you keep telling me you're well trained and can take care of yourself…" Logan smirked as he headed towards the door. "Come on I'll treat you to a coffee…"

"Can ya make it an Irish coffee?" Remy asked with a smirk.

"Not unless you want a few more days in the danger room…" Logan chuckled.

"Ya no fun homme…" Remy sighed.

XxXxX

After breakfast Remy was sitting on Storm's balcony protected by an awning he watched the rain as it poured down, Storm smiled as she walked up to him, "Finally sitting in one place and not getting into trouble I see…" she smiled as she stood beside him.

"It be raining…dis Cajun don' like ta get wet…" he grinned looking up to her.

"Really, you do know with a wave of my hand I can make the rain stop and the sun come out…" she offered.

"Non…Remy likes da sound and smell of da rain…jus don' like getting cold an wet…" he chuckled.

"I suppose I should remind you that class will start in a few minutes…"

"Hun…" Remy turned to her, "What…class?" Remy looked around, "Oh damn see ya Stormy…" Remy rushed out of her garden and ran to his room to get his books for his first class.

"Good-bye Remy…" she laughed, and sighed he had been coming to her garden often these past few weeks, "Perhaps he's a bit homesick…" she told herself. "…and needs a little cheering up." she smiled and headed downstairs.


	7. Chapter 7 It was just a joke

Chapter 7 It was just a joke…

A few hours later Remy sighed as he dropped his books on his desk, "What ta do for fun…hmm…" the thief thought for a moment and grumbled as nothing creative came to mind he looked to his bed and smirked as he plopped down and hugged his pillow. He narrowed his eyes when he heard a tap at the door which was already open, seeing Rogue, Remy rolled his eyes and turned to lie on his back, "What ya want chère?" he asked resting his arm over his eyes. "I ain't done nothin' illegal yet wait a few hours will ya…" he drawled releasing a heavy sigh.

"Professor is setting up a program in the danger room and he wants you there…" she answered simply.

Remy lifted his head, "Why'd he send you?"

"I volunteered…" she drawled, "Just get ready will ya…" she sighed heading down the hall.

Remy grumbled as he stood up and headed for his closet, attaching his armor he sighed as he took out a cigarette, lit it and exhaled the smoke from his lungs as he made his way down the stairs, knowing it wasn't allowed to smoke indoors but for some reason the teen was a bit aggravated today and felt like breaking the rules.

Remy found himself grumbling as he walked down the hall and entered the metal doors spotting several X-men standing apparently waiting for him, "Well it's about time…" Bobby whined.

Remy rolled his eyes as he looked to Logan, "What's dis about?" he asked.

"Nothing…we're just testing out a new program…" Logan chuckled.

"That bad?"

"Not really…it was Storm's idea…" he smirked.

"So who we fighting…anyone familiar?" he asked leaning against the wall.

"No…just a usual hide and seek program…" he smirked.

Remy quirked an eye as he looked to everyone within the room whom each had a huge smile on their faces. Remy slumped his shoulders, "An Remy's da one who's hiding…right, what did he do dis time what's wit da punishment?"

"It's not that bad…and it's not punishment…" he assured with a chuckle.

Remy narrowed his eyes a bit and turned to Logan, "Seven against one…not ta mention you bein' here ain't gonna be fair…"

"I ain't playing…" Logan assured.

Remy sighed as he turned to the group and glared at Jean, "Ya bettah watch yaself chère…" he warned.

"Can it Remy…" Scott hissed as he stepped beside the red-head.

Remy rolled his eyes as he leaned against the wall again, took out his cards and began shuffling them. "Whatever one-eye…just keep her on a leash…" Remy smirked.

"Now, now Remy we mustn't be rude…" Charles spoke up as he entered the room with Storm by his side.

"Tell dat ta her…" he grumbled, "An what I do now?"

"Nothing Remy, we're just trying out a new program to match your skills and give them a run for their money…" Charles smirked as he looked to his students.

Remy sighed as he simply shrugged and put his cards away, the Professor smirked as he eyed the group over, "Alright now this program is different then the usual…no powers are to be used…" he warned then chuckled as he immediately began to get protests from his students, lifting his hand to attain silence he continued, "As I've just said this program is to match your skills against Remy's…you have an hour to try and find Gambit…now are there any questions?"

"Yeah is Remy allowed to use his metal stick thingy?" Kitty asked.

"Yeah we can't use our powers so…you shouldn't have your weapons…why do you have weapons anyways?" Rogue smirked.

Charles quirked an eye and looked to Remy, "Ey I nevah leave home without my staff, cards or picks…just like ya nevah leave da mansion without a sweater, hairspray and lip gloss…" Remy drawled. " 'sides I was trained wit da staff before I got my powers River rat…da staff is used to get through obstacles…not used ta blow up stuff…" he sighed.

"Does that answer your questions?" Charles smirked then eyed his students over, "Anyone else?"

Amazingly no one else protested, Charles smiled as he left the room with Storm and Logan and headed towards the control room.

As the students began to talk among themselves Remy sighed as he looked up and stood up straight beginning to walk away from the group, hearing the usual hum which meant that the program was about to begin any minute, Remy smirked as he looked around to find a small clearing when he turned he saw a very familiar place, "Dis suppose ta be for my benefit?" he asked looking around.

"Figured you missed home a little so enjoy gumbo…" Logan spoke through the intercom.

"You feel at home in a swamp?" Rogue asked crossing her arms.

"Course chère dis be N'arleans…" he smirked as everyone turned when they heard something scurrying off in the murky water close to the shore of the river, the moment they turned Remy chuckled softly as he ran off and disappeared within the lush forests.

Scott turned around and sighed, "Damnit…" he groaned, "Alright Bobby you and Evan go left, Rogue, Kurt and Kitty go right, Jean and I will go this way…we have an hour to find the little prick so try and make it quick."

"Yeah like that's going to be easy…" Kurt sighed as he quickly climbed a tree and looked around.

"Not using our powers…man this sucks…" Evan whined as he followed Bobby.

"Quit whining…" Scott ordered as he walked towards where Remy was standing before he allegedly disappeared to try and find any sign as to where he went.

XxXxX

Meanwhile Remy was actually enjoying himself as he ran through the woods, crossing over a few makeshift bridges, jumping over branches and trees that had fallen over, "Dis would be more fun if Lapin was wit me…" he mumbled with a grin at the devious plots the two would always cook up. After running for like fifteen minutes Remy slowed to a walk as he looked around, "Why am I runnin' anyway….So what am I suppose to hide for an hour…jeez dat's boring…" he sighed an evil grin suddenly appearing on his lips, "Survival training at its finest…" he chuckled as he rushed back to the second bridge he had crossed earlier.

XxXxX

Quickly rigging up a few traps, Remy tried his best to hold in his laughter as he spotted his first victim, Jean sighed as she and Scott walked beside each other, "What exactly would be the point in all this?" she asked.

Scott chuckled softly, "Storm thinks that Remy might be homesick…"

"So why do we have to be here?" she asked spotting a footprint in the dirt.

"I don't know maybe Remy was always being chased back home or something?" he snorted following her and frowned when he noticed that the bridge didn't seem to have any sort of support, "Jean…wai…" was all he had time to say as Jean fell through the bridge to land in the murky water below.

When Jean surfaced she gasped out of anger as she looked around, "I take it this might be compliments of that soon to be dead thief…" she growled trudging towards the shore.

"Most definitely…" Scott sighed as he moved a few branches out of the way to help her out of the water the moment she passed beside him he noticed a thin transparent wire his eyes widened when the wire became taut and the branches whacked him in the face, breaking the branch Scott and Jean looked to their right when they heard someone call out for help. Following the sound they found Bobby upside down hanging from a tree, and Evan had apparently gotten his leg stuck in a hole.

Kitty and Rogue ran over to help, Kitty went to help Evan grabbing a nearby branch she pulled on it and found herself showered in mud, Rogue cringed as she went to help Bobby but tripped and found herself diving in the swamp face first, Kurt cringed as he looked at everyone, "This can't be good, I'm the only one that hasn't been messed with…"

Remy chuckled as he jumped down from the tree he was hiding in order to watch the show and landed gracefully beside Kurt, extending his staff he leaned against it and chuckled, "Ah…dis was fun…" he smirked then looked to Kurt, "Boo…" he chuckled as the blue fuzzy elf quickly took a step back, "Apparently ya'll need ta work on ya skills a little more…"

"Oh shut-up…" Scott growled as he helped Rogue to stand up. "This was a hide and seek program…should I simplify the meaning of hide and seek…" he hissed.

"I believe da professor said that ya were ta go against my skills…If ya hadn't noticed by now Remy don't hide…and don't stay in one place dat long…" he smirked.

"What's with all the stupid traps?" Rogue asked running her hand through her hair.

"Ya in da swamps chère…no powers remember wat else ya want me ta do let myself get caught…by you…ahahaha…" he asked with a smile.

"Eh Remy…" Kurt whispered. Remy turned to him, "Um is there a particular reason why I didn't get tagged?"

"Course dere is…" Remy smirked as he looked to the ground, "Ya not standin' in da right spot…" he chuckled as he pointed up.

Kurt looked up and quirked an eye, "There's nothing there…"

"Course there ain't I didn't have time ta set up da trap yet…" he smirked as the program shut down and headed towards the doors.

Chuckling all the way to his room Remy had a cocky little smile on his face he had actually enjoyed himself entering his room he grabbed a change of clothes and headed for the shower. As he took off his shirt and looked at his old wounds, Remy sighed as he glanced in the mirror stepping back he stared at his eyes, an evil grin graced his lips, "Oh yeah…" he chuckled as a thought popped in his head concerning his eyes a few days earlier.

XxXxX

Early the next day, Rogue sighed as she made her way outside walking passed the garage she quickly doubled back when she heard metal scraping against pavement then heard a tiny curse, entering the garage she spotted Remy picking up a socket wrench, "What the hell are you doing?" she asked.

Remy looked up, "Eh…couldn't sleep…" he sighed rubbing at his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt as he stood up and put away the tools he had used.

Remy yawned as he leaned against a worktable and looked to the door as he heard a few voices, Scott and Jubilee entered the garage and froze in place at the mess the Cajun had apparently made, "I hope you're cleaning this up…" Scott sighed as he headed for his car only to find that it wasn't there, "Where the hell is my car?" he asked glaring at the Cajun.

Remy shrugged, "It's over there…" he pointed towards the driver's side door and a few tires, "And there…and there…few more pieces dere…" he continued to point, Rogue tried her best to keep her laughter in as she lifted her hand to her mouth.

Scott gasped as he looked around, "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?" he asked as he ran his fingers through his hair as he looked at the million pieces of what used to be his car that adorned the garage floor.

"Payback…" Remy answered simply as he wiped his hands on an old rag.

"PAYBACK…FOR WHAT?" Scott hissed apparently about to have a nervous breakdown.

"Ya want me ta respect you…respect my eyes…" Remy smirked.

"WHAT?"

"Fo some dumb ass reason ya keep forgettin dat ya got yourself a roommate now, whom has very sensitive eyes to da light yet ya keep turning dat fucken light on…which in turn gives me a great amount of pain…so…" he sighed holding out his arms to the car. "Voilà…"

"You can't be serious…"

Remy looked at the one eyed wonder for a moment, "I can't be serious…have ya seen ya car homme…"

"I apologized numerous times Remy…" Scott hissed.

"Yeah yet ya can't get it through dat skull of yours to not continue doing it…so maybe dis will make ya tink twice non?" he chuckled as he left the garage to leave their fearless leader to sulk.

Remy yawned as he headed into the kitchen, Logan looked up and eyed the teen over, "What the hell happened to you?"

"Couldn't sleep…" Remy answered as he made a bee line for the coffee and poured himself a cup.

Logan took a whiff, "Is there a reason that you smell like motor oil?"

"Yeah did a little tuning up in da garage…" he yawned again.

"Ahun…something serious I should know about?"

"Not really…c-ya homme…" Remy drawled as he headed upstairs to take a shower and maybe get a few hours sleep.

Logan quirked an eye then shrugged as he continued to read the paper.

XxXxX

Later that day, Scott was sitting on the couch bitching and whining to Jean about his precious little car, and a few of the students would look at Remy a bit awkwardly, Evan watched as Remy casually walked down the stairs, fishing a cigarette from his coat pocket sticking it in his mouth he headed towards the front door and went outside. "Can't believe the Professor lets him stay here knowing that he's a thief…" Evan sighed.

"Come on he doesn't take anything unless it's from Scott and Bobby, you two really piss him off for some reason…" Kurt chuckled, "Besides I think he only does it to get a good laugh you know…"

"Good laugh…he dismantled my car…" Scott reminded.

"Oh will you shut-up…yes we know Scott you've told us a thousand times already, SHUT-UP…" Kitty sighed as she plopped down on the couch.

Bobby looked to the hall when he heard a small ding signaling that the elevator doors were opening, Bobby watched as Hank stepped out a few documents in hand still reading its contents as he headed towards the kitchen, an evil grin made its way on the frigid teen's lips as he stood up and quickly ran to the elevator, "Wonder what little old Gambit's face is going to look like when it falls into his plate…" Bobby chuckled as he headed for med-lab.

Creeping into the lab Bobby made his way into Hank's locked medicine cabinet, "Now how to get in?" he asked himself as he looked around, "Hmmm I wonder?" Bobby chuckled as he picked up a few tools that were being cleaned in alcohol at the moment, using the surgeons tools Bobby tried to fiddle with the lock after a dozen or so tries he smiled when he heard a tiny click, "Hehe let's see how he likes being laughed at…" Bobby chuckled as he looked through the numerous drugs and found what he was looking for.

XxXxX

A few hours later, while everyone was sitting down in the dining room, Charles sat in his usual spot at the head of the table and watched as all his students and teachers chatted amongst themselves, Charles always waited until everyone was seated until telling everyone that they could dig in, Storm entered nudging a laughing Gambit to his seat beside Jubilee and Bobby, Charles smiled when he gestured for everyone that they could start eating.

Bobby waited several minutes until Remy turned his head away the moment he did Bobby reached for a roll and dropped the sedative in Remy's water, Remy took a few bites from his meal and winced when Kitty let out a squeal of laughter as she was talking to Jean and Wanda.

Remy chuckled as he watched her laugh and picked up his glass of water, drinking nearly half the glass Remy looked forward and frowned as he spotted an un-dissolved pill at the bottom of his glass, Remy just seemed to stare at it for what seemed like forever trying to make an explanation as to what he was seeing, 'Why would dey drug me?' he asked himself suddenly beginning to breathe heavily as visions of his past quickly popped in his head, Charles and Logan quirked an eye at the fear they suddenly felt, Remy looked around the room at the students as they chatted and laughed, dropping the glass he quickly stood and ran out of the room heading for the nearest bathroom, he knelt in front of the toilet and made himself throw up.

Logan narrowed his eyes then quickly stood up and followed the thief, Hank looked to Charles for an explanation as to why the Cajun left so quickly but didn't receive one. Jubilee who was sitting beside Remy frowned as she noticed a white substance fizzing within the glass Remy held earlier, "What's that?" she asked.

Hank stood and walked beside Jubes, frowning he lifted the glass with the substance still fizzing within, his eyes widened. "Oh dear…" he whispered as he recognized the dissolving substance as being a pill then looked to everyone in the room. "Who did this?" he asked.

The room became quiet, "Did what?" Kurt asked.

"Who put something in this?" he specified lifting the glass.

Everyone just looked around with confused looks, "What is that?" Jean asked.

"I've no idea unless whoever put it in this tells me where they got it?" he growled out a bit.

"Why is it serious?" Bobby asked giving a tiny grin.

Hank narrowed his eyes a bit as he looked to Bobby sitting on his left, "Where did you get it?"

Bobby sighed, "In the lab…it's just a sedative…" Bobby bowed his head a bit.

Hank sighed as he looked to the Professor whom narrowed his eyes a bit at the frigid teenager, "Do you know where he is?" Hank asked the Professor.

Bathroom in the hall… Charles telepathically told the doctor who sighed and placed the glass on the table and left the room in search of the Cajun.

Bobby looked at the retreating Beast then at Charles and shrugged his shoulders, "What…it was just a joke…"

Charles didn't say anything as he concentrated on the three people in the hall, hoping the emotional damage wasn't too bad for the thief.

Logan was leaning against the sink watching as Remy sat on the floor his back against the wall, his head bowed and took slow deep breaths, "Ya alright pup?" he asked, this was like the seventh time he had asked and still Remy didn't answer. Logan turned to the door as it slowly opened and Hank entered.

"Remy…" he whispered, "It was just a sedative…" he answered kneeling down to the thief to place a hand on his shoulder but Remy quickly slapped it away and shied to a corner holding his head in his hands. Logan frowned as the boy began to shake in fear. "Remy…" Hank sighed sitting down beside the thief.

"What's the matter?" Logan asked.

Hank sighed he didn't know how to handle this unless he told Remy that he knew his little secret, which the doctor wasn't supposed to, "Perhaps a bit of fresh air might help with the nausea…" Hank suggested trying to get the thief to think about something else rather than his shady past and not giving any hint that he knew why Remy had freaked out.

Remy looked up and glared at the men then quickly looked away, "Just leave me alone…" he whispered.

Logan frowned a bit, "O-kay, don't tell me you're embarrassed that you got sick?"

Remy just stared at the floor, then at the door slowly standing he walked out of the bathroom not even giving a tiny glance to the two men, Remy slowly walked up the stairs and went to his room deep in thought, "Just a sedative…" he whispered and paced his room, "Was just a sedative…" he repeated, "Dat can' hurt me…I didn't swallow it, whatever I did is out of my system…I be safe here…père said so…" he breathed now finding himself beginning to sweat, looking through his trench coat. Remy began to panic as he couldn't find what he was looking for, taking off the coat he draped it on his bed and searched every pocket thoroughly, finding his pack of cigarettes, Remy shakily took one out and lit it inhaling the smoke he then exhaled it from his lungs. "I've got to get the hell out of here…" he whispered.

Finishing his cigarette Remy rushed out of the room and ran down the stairs and out the door, Rogue frowned as she saw him run out, 'Where the hell is he going?' she thought to herself as she headed upstairs, finding it strange that he wasn't wearing his beloved trench coat.

XxXxX

After running through the woods and leaping over the wall, Remy was now walking down the streets of the city, he had been walking for over three hours seeing a can on the ground Remy kicked it and sighed as he tried to clear his mind of the haunting images still lurking in his head, hearing something scrape against the wall, Remy looked up wondering where the hell he was since he didn't recognize the place.

He was now in a building that was under construction at the moment, he then heard a small chuckle, "Well well what have we here…" he heard, not liking the sound of the voice Remy took a step back his hands automatically going for his cards, his eyes widened when he realized he wasn't wearing his trench coat with his entire arsenal hidden within the pockets. Since he was in the safety of the mansion, Remy hadn't strapped on his bo-staff and cards to his body instead he hid them within his coat pockets.

"Merde…Well looks like I be havin a shitty day…Stupid distractions…" Remy mumbled as he looked around and seeing a few rocks at his feet he quickly picked them up.

"You think you can defend yourself with those little pebbles?" the voice asked with a chuckle.

Remy didn't give off any emotion, yet he was a bit nervous every part of his body told him that he had to get out of there right now, but Remy couldn't seem to make his legs move, "Who are ya…what ya want?" he asked with a smirk.

Remy could hear the man sniff around, "You smell like Wolverine ya know that…and those little bastard X-men too…I guess you walked into the wrong part of the neighborhood…" Sabertooth chuckled as he stepped forward eyeing the teen from head to toe. An evil grin graced his lips, "Wonder how loud you'll scream when I tear you apart?" he asked himself.

Remy quirked an eyebrow, "O-kay…um did ya just say tear me apart?" he asked scratching his chin.

Creed chuckled as he took another step forward, showing off the claw like hands he had, "Yeah I did…" he laughed as he began to run towards his prey.

"Nuh-uh…Gambit ain't no scratching post…" Remy warned as he charged the rocks and launched them at Creed.

Creed chuckled then frowned when he was thrown back when the rocks hit him but the cat like man did not fall to the ground, looking around he growled as he had lost sight of his prey, hearing a small grunt he turned his head to the left to see Remy climb a wall, he smirked when the teen launched himself on a pipe, twirling himself a few times he let go of the pipe and flipped to the beam on the top floor of the building Remy who was now four stories up looked down at Creed. "Seems I underestimated ya runt…" Creed chuckled as he ran up the steps to follow the Cajun.

Remy eyed his surroundings for a quick way out, glancing over his shoulder he found that Creed was now below him, 'Merde…' he sighed as he walked across the beam to get away from the cat-man he then looked down and smirked when he saw that he was well out of reach from Sabertooth, Remy's smirk quickly disappeared when Creed leapt up to the Cajun and literally pounced on him pushing Remy off the beam to land hard on the floor, Creed landed on top of the thief knocking the breath out of Remy. Creed's claws were now digging in Remy's arms piercing the skin. Since Remy was wearing only a pair of khaki pants, boots and a black t-shirt he didn't have much protection from anything.

Remy yelled out as he bent his knees and kicked Creed off him feeling the skin on his arms rip, quickly standing Remy tried to run but Creed only plowed into him making them both crash through a wall, groaning out in pain Remy tried to stand again as he took a breath, he yelled out as Creed slashed his claws at Remy's left side Creed laughed, "I see they haven't taught you much at that pathetic little school…"

Remy's eyes narrowed as he slowly stood up and stumbling over to a nearby beam, "If I weren't havin such a shitty day…I'd prove ya wrong kittykat…but since I not in da mood ta talk or in any shape ta fight, how bout we just call it a draw…" Remy chuckled as he charged the beam. Creed watched as the beam now glowed a bright red, "Does da kitty like havin singed fur?" Remy asked as he ran to the nearest window and grabbing the top part flipped himself up launching himself onto the roof of the building with a groan Remy rolled and got on his feet.

Hearing the boom and feeling the roof move and begin to buckle Remy took three deep breaths spotting a door on the building next to the one he was on Remy took a running start and jumped to the next building. Grunting at the pain he felt when he landed and rolled. Remy ignored it and headed to the door jerking it open he then entered the building.

"Okay if he be like Wolfie he can smell blood anywhere…" he whispered clutching his arms, "Ah dis sucks…" he growled as he rushed through the empty offices spotting the door to the stairs, Remy nearly broke it from it's hinges as he slammed his shoulder in it forcing it to open, running down the steps wanting to get the hell out of here as fast as possible.

Remy was nearly jumping down the stairs to get to the first floor he screeched to a halt when he burst out of the door and met with a caped man wearing a helmet, Remy stood up straight, "What da hell are you supposed ta be?" Remy asked now clutching his side, looking into the stairway to see if Creed had followed him. Hearing quick footsteps and a growl Remy sighed as he turned to the caped man again. "Okay nevah mind Gambit don' have time ta talk…" he breathed.

"I'm terribly sorry but a small battle needs to be started with Charles and you are my only martyr at the moment…"

Remy's eyes widened as he took several steps back, "Whoa ya wanna sacrifice dis Cajun ta start a fight with the Professor?"

"Exactly…" Magneto chuckled. "It's nothing personal really…"

"Eh…Gambit don't tink so…" Remy smirked as he rushed to the elevators down the hall.

"It's fruitless you can't escape child…" Magneto sighed as he levitated and followed the thief as Creed walked out of the stairwell watching as Magneto approached Remy.

"Fruitless…Ha apparently ya nevah messed wit dis boy…" Remy chuckled as he entered the elevator, and pushed the top floor button. After going up three floors the elevator jerked to a stop, "Great now I be stuck in an elevator…Oh no what ever shall Remy do?" the thief sighed suddenly feeling light headed. He frowned when he heard a creak and felt the elevator jerk again deciding to follow his instincts he climbed up the top with a wince and a tiny cry, seeing the wires holding up the elevator unravel and about to snap Remy quickly looked around seeing a ladder and an air duct he winced as he did his best to ignore the pain he felt at the moment as he climbed in the duct, he heard the elevator crash to the floor, breathing heavily Remy continued to crawl through the air duct after about several minutes he then passed out.


	8. Chapter 8 A mother's love

Chapter 8 A mother's love

A day had passed and Logan having a bad feeling started to panic a bit which was a first for him, since Charles couldn't sense the teen anywhere in the city he had been on Cerebro for nearly twelve hours now, Logan frowned as he paced the main hall with several X-men watching him, the moment Charles had a location they were to leave at that moment.

Scott was in his room getting a sweatshirt, since he was to lead a team in the city to help search for the thief, hearing a cell phone ring, Scott turned and looked to the trench coat on the bed, he quirked an eye, "Remy never leaves the mansion without that stupid coat on…" he told himself, walking over to it he looked through the pockets took out the cell and answered it.

"Mon dieu Remy where ya been?" Jean-Luc asked feeling a bit relieved since he had called several times and found it weird that Remy didn't answer.

"Ummm this isn't Remy…" Scott answered.

"What da hell ya doin' answering his phone?" Jean-Luc asked.

"Well it was ringing…" Scott answered simply.

A slight pause was heard as Jean-Luc picked his words carefully, "Where is he?" he asked narrowing his eyes.

"Um I'm not quite sure…" Scott answered.

"Who is dis?"

"Scott Summers sir, I'm Remy's roommate…"

"Well M'sieu Summers can ya maybe hand Remy's phone ta M'sieu Xavier or M'sieu Logan?"

"Yeah sure hold on…" Scott answered and cringed 'This can't be good…' he told himself as he quickly made his way downstairs, since Charles was busy at the moment searching for Remy using Cerebro, Scott handed Remy's cell to Logan.

Logan frowned at the cell and eyed Scott with a questioning look, Scott sighed as he mouthed of that it was Remy's father, "Fuck…" Logan hissed as he took a breath and slowly took the cell from Scott, "This is Logan…" he spoke.

"M'sieu Logan…dis be Jean-Luc…where da hell is my son?" he asked calmly, "Remy nevah goes nowhere without his phone…" he continued to speak in a calming voice. Logan could tell the man didn't sound too impressed, "I want to talk to my boy NOW…" he yelled. Logan flinched at the sound of the man's voice as he pulled the phone away from his ear.

Knowing how angered the man could get especially since he was so protective of Remy.

Logan sighed he so didn't want to piss this man off anymore than he was now, "Look we can't find him…we figured he left to blow off steam somewhere…Xavier is looking for him now…I'll call you when we know more alright…" Logan tried to assure the man, not mentioning that the young thief had been missing for way over a day, hoping he could buy time so Jean-Luc wouldn't fly his entire guild to New York to search for the Cajun. He waited patiently as there was a long silence on the line.

Jean-Luc growled as he tried to maintain his composure, "I give ya an hour M'sieu if I don' get an answer ya bettah pray I not get my hands on ya don' care if ya got claws…I left him in ya care if he gets hurt so help me…"

"I get it…I'll call you in an hour…" Logan promised and quickly hung up before the man on the other line added a few more threats.

"I take it daddy is pissed?" Scott frowned.

"Extremely…we got an hour ta find this kid…" Logan sighed as he scratched the back of his head and looked at the X-men before him. "Anyone have any idea why he'd split like that?" he asked.

"Well he did leave in a hurry yesterday after dinner…" Rogue spoke up.

"Where did he say he was going?" Hank asked deep in thought.

"He didn't say anything he just ran down the stairs and rushed out the doors." She answered.

The little conversation was cut off when Charles quickly sent them a thought, _Logan I have him…he's injured…you must hurry…_ Charles informed as he gave them the address.

"Right…Hank, Scott, Jean and Kurt…come with me..." he spoke up heading towards the garage. The five X-men quickly made their way to the building hoping they weren't too late, Logan looked to Jean as they entered seeing a dozen people walking around, "Well?" he asked, Jean only shook her head as she concentrated.

Logan getting the faintest scent of the Cajun followed his nose to the elevators, "The scent's faint…means if he's still in the building…he's been here a while…" he answered as he followed his nose stopping at an elevator that was out of service.

"It's out of order Logan…" Scott answered stating the obvious. "I read in the paper yesterday that the wires had snapped it was a good thing that there was no one inside…" Scott answered.

"Don't be too sure about that Cyke…It's faint but I smell Remy, Creed…and ol bucket head…"

"What?" Everyone spoke aloud.

"Yeah…" Logan answered pulling the yellow tape off the door and forcing the elevator doors open he looked down towards the basement where the wrecked elevator was then looked up and noticed blood on the wall, "Well someone had an accident…" he frowned as he noticed the trail ended within an open shaft the ladder had been twisted and broken off.

A security guard approached the group, "Um s-sirs…" he stuttered as he noticed the massive blue fur hiding within a trench coat and hat.

Logan quickly grabbed the man pulling him forward, "Where does that vent lead?"

"Wha…"

"The vent…" Logan pressed.

The man looked within the elevator up to where Logan was pointing, "Eh…it travels all around the building but that one probably leads to the fourth floor…the whole floor is Mr.Filch's firm…" he answered.

Logan quickly released the man and with the others entered the elevator that was working and headed upstairs. Once the doors opened three men looked at the strangers from their desks, a few stood and frowned, while the others were occupied doing their work. Logan walked around looking up at the grates hoping he could get a whiff. He looked to Jean who again shook her head as she still couldn't sense him.

Walking around the office Logan suddenly stopped as he smelled blood, he gasped as he quickly made his way into one of the cubicles ignoring the protests of the employees within, Logan looked up at the grate and quickly pushed a desk under it standing on it he opened the grate, the moment he did a bloody arm fell thankfully it was still attached to the body, the employees gasped and stepped back. Logan quickly looked in the duck and checked the teen for a pulse which he still had, Scott climbed the desk as well as he and Logan then carefully pulled Remy out, and laid him on the desk.

Logan winced at the bruises on the thief, "He looks really bad Hank…" he whispered. Hank approached as he checked the thief's vitals.

"He's lost a lot of blood…Kurt…" Hank turned to the teen who quickly took the hint and touching Remy and the doctor teleported out of the building and into the van, Hank quickly started wrapping the thief's wounds as Kurt went to get the others.

XxXxX

A few hours later, Remy groaned as he slowly opened his eyes, seeing Charles beside him Remy closed his eyes again feeling a headache, "Can't be heaven…" he croaked his voice hoarse.

"Why not?" Charles asked curiously.

"No girls around…" he answered clearing his throat, Charles couldn't help but chuckle, "Is Remy dead?" the thief asked with a tiny moan.

"Far from it…" Charles answered with a smile.

Remy groaned again, "Dis tief don' feel too good…" he moaned turning to lie on his right side, since his left was numb, he then flinched at the pain he felt in his arms and decided to lay on his back and tried to not move.

"Do you know who did this to you?" Charles asked, knowing the answer but wanted to make sure.

"Guy looked like a kitty on steroids…" Remy breathed he was obviously in pain.

"Hank…" Charles called out, "Was there anyone else?"

"A guy wit a bucket…" Remy whispered dozing off.

Charles sighed as he leaned back in his chair and using his mind tried to keep the thief calm as Hank approached injecting a painkiller in his IV tube, Remy was so out of it that he didn't even notice the needle attached to his arm.

Logan arrived in a hurry, "I can't keep stallin' Chuck he wants to talk to his kid now…" Logan sighed as he held Remy's cell in his hand close to his chest to muffle out the conversation he and Charles were having.

Charles sighed as he took a breath and gestured for Logan to hand him the cell, "Mister LeBeau…This is Charles, I'm afraid Remy is unconscious at the moment…"

Jean-Luc sighed as he massaged the bridge of his nose, "What happened…"

"Well from what I can tell one of the students wanted to play a prank on your son and slipped a sedative in his drink Remy noticed and well panicked and left the mansion in a hurry probably to clear his head of sorts…a very strong mutant named Creed attacked your son…Remy fought with him and got himself injured…"

"How injured?"

"Creed slashed Remy in his left side and punctured his arms with his claws…Remy has a few bruised ribs and one broken and he lost a decent amount of blood…he's lucky his injuries weren't that bad considering he wasn't wearing his usual armor."

"Why da hell not?"

"I've no idea…he left the mansion without his trench coat which he always wore…"

"Ah ya can't be serious…" Jean-Luc sighed closing his eyes for a moment, "Alright well I'm sendin' ya someone, since Henri's in Paris and I be stuck in Russia at da moment…"

"Mister LeBeau you don't need to…"

"She's already on da plane…I warned ya about Remy an drugs…remember?"

"Yes…"

"Mattie should arrive in about half an hour…"

"Of course…I'll send Storm to pick her up…" he answered and hung up the phone.

"Send Storm to pick who up?" Logan asked.

"Jean-Luc is sending someone to care for Remy apparently…" Charles answered a bit curious at whom this woman was.

XxXxX

Mattie sighed as she looked out the window as the plane landed, she was happy that she'd be seeing her sweet angel soon but a bit irritated because he had been injured, "What dey doing to my Remy…" she wondered and shook her head taking a breath as she stood from her seat she then smiled to the stewardesses as she left the plane with the other passengers.

Storm and Jean were waiting at the airport Jean held a card in front of her which read 'Mattie' since they had no idea who the woman was or what she looked like, Storm spotted a plump, African American woman whom looked to be in her late sixties her hair tied in a bun. She smiled as she watched her apparently reading the card she held and made her way towards them, the woman eyed Storm over, "I take it you be Storm?" she asked pulling on the suitcase she had brought.

"Yes…are you Mattie?" Storm asked with a smile.

"Dat I am, now you get me to my boy dis instant." she ordered walking past the two women with an unimpressed look and made her way outside.

Jean looked to Storm, "Well it's nice to meet you to miss Mattie..." she sighed and followed Ororo, to the car helping Mattie put her bags in the trunk. The ride to the institute was extremely quiet since Mattie was in no mood to talk.

Arriving at the institute, Mattie followed the women inside, Jean made her way upstairs with Mattie's bags and placed them in her already prepared room, while Storm led her to the elevators, all the while Mattie sighed and huffed she hardly said a word the entire trip here. "Is everything alright?" Storm asked.

"Non everything is not alright…my Remy is supposed to be safe here…seems ever since his stay here all dat's happened is dat he gets hurt…" she ground out.

Storm didn't really know how to respond to that so decided to remain quiet as the elevator door opened and the two stepped in.

Entering med-lab Mattie sighed at the sight of Remy all bruised and bandaged up in the bed, his arms at his side above two pillows as he slept soundly, "Ah mon dieu…" she spoke in a whisper and frowned as she walked to Remy's side brushing his hair out of his eyes and carefully pulled back the blanket to see the damage, ignoring the four people in the room.

"You must be Mattie I presume?" Charles asked with a smile.

"You bettah believe I be Mattie…" she frowned giving a small growl gently pulling the blanket up to cover Remy.

Hearing the familiar voice of the woman Remy always thought to be his mother the thief jerked his head back and groggily looked around, frowning as he sensed a familiar someone Remy slowly turned his head as he looked to the old woman standing beside him, "Tante?" he whispered his voice a bit hoarse.

Tante turned to Remy and smiled, "How ya feelin mon ange?" she asked resting the back of her hand on his forehead.

"Eh…um…Sick an tired what ya doin' here?" Remy mumbled.

"What am I doin' here…have ya looked at yaself chile?" she asked resting her fists on her hips and giving him a mock glare.

"Um…Not entirely…" Remy yawned and tried to make himself more comfortable and smirked, "Ya not gonna baby me are ya?"

"Depends on ya behavior…" she smirked in turn.

Remy snorted. "Remy too tired ta start trouble…I be good…" he assured and closed his eyes still not noticing that he was in med-lab.

"Good…" Tante whispered with a smile as she kissed his forehead and turned to the small group in the room each of them had a huge smile on their lips, Mattie quirked an eye. "Ya not gonna start making fun of my Remy cause he loves his Tante are ya?"

"No ma'am…" Logan chuckled, waving his hands and shaking his head, Remy had told the man about Tante and how, even if she was an old woman she could still kick your ass if she had to.

"Bettah not or ya'll surely regret it…now which one of ya is da doctor?" she asked.

"That would be me…" Hank smiled.

Tante eyed him over, and blinked, "Well are ya gonna introduce yaself, my word don't you people have manners?"

"Oh I'm sorry…" Hank chuckled, "Dr.Hank McCoy…"

"Nice ta meet ya…now..." she turned to the rest of the group, "All of ya git…Remy needs his rest…out…shoo…" she ordered nudging them out of the room.

Logan started laughing softly, "This should be interesting…" he smirked and headed upstairs.

Tante sighed as she looked to the doctor again, "What kind of medication ya giving him?" she asked.

"Antibiotics and painkillers…" Hank answered.

"Pill or liquid form?" she asked.

"At the moment liquid…"

Tante sighed, "When's his next dose?"

"In another three hours…"

"How long is he gonna be out for?"

"I'd say about two hours…"

Mattie slowly shook her head as she looked to Remy whom had apparently dozed off.

XxXxX

An hour later, Tante followed Storm into the kitchen, "Well now…where's everything?" she asked with a smirk, Storm smiled, "Really you don't have to cook…" she smiled.

"Nonsense…" she waved her hand in front of her, "I cook for nearly everyone in our street…I be used to it, besides might do mon ange some good ta have a taste of some home cookin'..." she smiled.

Storm had a smile of her own as she helped the woman begin to cook diner.

XxXxX

Yet another hour later, Logan chuckled as he followed the old woman to med lab carrying a tray of food for both Hank and Remy.

She frowned a bit when she spotted a few teenagers keeping her Remy awake as he should be sleeping at the moment, she immediately noticed how uncomfortable Remy seemed as he looked around the room. Clearing her throat she gained their attention and shooed them away from the bed, "How ya feelin' mon ange?" she asked making sure he was comfortable.

Remy gave her a small smile as he slowly sat up with a wince, as he was about to answer Bobby chuckled, "Remy's your ange…Have you seen his eyes?' he asked the old woman.

Tante turned to the teen and narrowed her eyes as she walked up to Bobby now nose to nose to the frigid teen, "Don' ya sass me boy…an don' ya be insultin' my Remy…" she scolded slapping him upside the head, Bobby quickly stepped back as Tante turned and placed a tray of food in front of the thief.

Bobby quickly released a breath and looked to Remy as he slowly chewed on a piece of toast, apparently enjoying the little show. "Damn she's strict…how'd you survive when you were growing up?" Bobby asked.

"Ya call dat strict?" Remy chuckled, "Where da hell were ya raised homme?"

Logan couldn't help but laugh as he gave Hank a plate of food.

XxXxX

A few days later, Remy slowly peeked out of his room seeing that the coast was clear the teenaged thief tiptoed out of the room and silently made his way down the hall, 'Almost home free homme…' he thought to himself with a wicked little smirk plastered on his lips, looking out of the elevator as the doors opened he peeked out spotting a handful of students talking in the hall.

A small grin made its way to his lips as he slowly walked out of the elevator, he froze and slumped his shoulders when he heard that familiar voice. "Remy Etienne LeBeau, what are ya doing out of bed?" Remy groaned as he slowly turned around to face the old woman, his frown turned into a tiny little smile. "Dat innocent little look ain't goin' ta work on me chile…" she answered, "Nor will dat one…" she continued as he gave her a tiny little pout.

"Aw c'mon Tante…"

"Non get dat behind of yours back downstairs…"

Remy sighed knowing there was no arguing with this woman, then a thought popped his head, 'She can't say no to dis little request…' he smirked giving her a tiny little hurt look, "Eh is dere any possibility Remy can sleep in da comforts of his bed an not in dat smelly, scary hospital room?"

Tante crossed her arms and looked at him for a moment, and sighed, "Wipe dat smirk off ya face…" she answered waving him forward and up the stairs.

Remy grinned as he slowly walked up to her placing a kiss on her cheek, then walked past her and made his way upstairs to his shared room, Tante shook her head as she followed him, Remy sighed as he met up with Jean.

"Morning miss Mattie…Morning Remy…" she smiled.

"Mornin' Harpy…" he answered.

Jean rolled her eyes and huffed as she made her way downstairs.

"Dear chile…" Tante scolded, "Dere be a reason why ya be insultin da fillette mon ange?"

"Absolutely…she da one dat tried ta get inside Remy's head…" he answered simply.

"Dat pretty little thing?"

"Nothin pretty bout her if she did something like dat to dis LeBeau…" he answered with a tiny wince.

Hearing the little gasp Tante frowned and gently grasped his shoulder, "What's da matter?" she asked looking in his eyes.

"Just hurts a little…" he grumbled walking a few more steps and entered his and Scott's room.

"Which one's ya bed?" she asked.

"Da one on ya right…" Remy groaned as he kicked off his boots and crawled in.

"Alright…sleep well chile…" she whispered placing a kiss on his forehead then looked to Scott's bed, "Dat one come in here often?"

"Often enough…pain in my ass…" Tante smirked, as she grasped a nearby chair dragging it to the middle of the room, "Eh Tante what ya doin'?" Remy asked as he watched her stand on the chair.

"Makin' sure you get some sleep now close dose eyes of yours…" she ordered as she unscrewed the light bulb and placing the chair back where it was she made her way back to the bed and sat on it, "Time for ya medication…." She spoke up gaining a grimace from the teen, "Don' ya gimme dat look…it's a sedative…" she assured, Remy sighed as he slowly sat up and held out his hand looking at the pill with disgust he closed his eyes as he popped it in his mouth then grasped the glass of water that was beside his bed and drank half of it forcing the pill down his throat, Mattie waited a few moments until she was satisfied that he had indeed swallowed it, then after making sure he was comfortable she silently stood up and left the room closing the door behind her and headed downstairs.

XxXxX

A few hours later Scott stretched his arms above his head as he headed for his room, he was so tired at the moment all he wanted was to take a shower and go to bed, opening the door to his room he sighed as he flipped the light switch on, since the light didn't illuminate the room Scott tripped over a chair and wound up crashing on the floor, narrowing his eyes he looked to Remy whom was sedated at the moment and sleeping peacefully, Scott growled out softly as he slowly stood up and limped over to his bed giving up on the shower he looked up and frowned when he noticed the bulb was missing.

XxXxX

A full week later Remy was deemed healthy enough to roam around the mansion, sitting outside in Storm's garden he relished in the warmth of the sun as it shined down on him and in breathing the fresh air he actually smiled as he looked at all the flowers surrounding him, he watched as a robin flew to its nest to feed its young ones, taking a deep breath he fished through his pockets and took out a cigarette. Sensing a familiar someone Remy smirked as he lit the little white stick.

"I don't get it…why is your aunt so hyped up in getting you healthy dat she'd allow you to smoke…" Logan sighed.

Remy chuckled, "It's sorta like a substitute…an dat would be in da personal category homme…"

"Okay…" Logan smirked as he sat beside the Cajun, "Is there a reason why she's so protective of you?"

"Tante be protective of every little young one in her care…Every single bébé born to da Guild Tante help bring dem to dis world and when dere parents be sent off she would care for dem…"

"And let me guess you're her favorite?"

"Well yeah…since I didn't have a maman she raised me…" he smirked.

"You didn't mind her being strict?"

"I didn't really care bout dat was just amazed dat someone actually wanted me…" he sighed a little annoyed that he let that tiny thought slip, he slowly shook his head as he released the smoke from his lungs.

Logan quirked an eye, "That part of the personal category too?"

"It is now…dere a reason ya here Wolfie?"

"Yeah Chuck wants ta talk to ya…"

Remy released an irritated sigh, "Bout what, Remy didn't do nothing…"

"It's not bad calm down…" Logan chuckled, as he looked forward to see Charles approaching. "What no office Chuck?"

"No it's such a beautiful day I thought we'd talk outside…" he smiled and looked to the thief, "How are your wounds faring?"

"Alright…" Remy shrugged. "Luckily I be a fast healer…sort of…" he smirked.

"Now during your little adventure with Sabertooth…you said that there was a man wearing a bucket?"

"Yeah…said a war needed ta be started with ya and I was ta be da martyr…" Remy chuckled, "Shoulda told him dat if he killed me he would have started a war with ma famille and dat would not have been pretty…why is that new to ya?"

"Not really Magneto has it set that humans should bow down to us and tries to start something now and then…" Charles sighed.

"So he does dis kinda thing often?"

"Often enough which is why we try to recruit any new mutant we can find so they won't be pulled into what he's planning…did he say anything else?"

"Non…I hightailed it out of dere…was kinda in a hurry…" Remy smirked.

Charles chuckled softly, "Yes well I can understand that…"

"So what ya gonna do about him?"

"There's nothing much I can do…the last time I sensed him was three days ago and he had already left the city by then…apparently his little ploy failed when you survived."

"Oh no…now dat be a shame…" Remy smirked as he took another drag from his cigarette.

XxXxX

A few days later, Mattie took a breath as she looked Remy over, her flight was leaving in a few minutes and she took the opportune time to fuss over him since she wouldn't be able to for a while, "Well you look alright…" she sighed straightening up his coat, since Hank had told the old woman that Remy didn't need any more shots or being tended to, Mattie sighed as she was now returning back home, "Expect a call from me an ya père later…" she continued to fuss over him.

Remy had a grin plastered on his lips all the while, "Tante ya worry more bout me dan I do…" he snickered.

"Well someone has to…" she argued grasping his cheeks and placing a kiss on his left one. "You bettah take care of yaself mon ange…" she warned.

"I will…" he breathed giving her a smile and a tight hug.

Several minutes later Remy smirked as he waved through the window watching as the plane took off, taking out a cigarette and lighting it, Remy sighed as he released the smoke from his lungs, "Now dis all started with Bobby…" he told himself, "Hn…how ta get even…" he chuckled softly as he left the airport a clever little scheme brewing in his wicked little thoughts, "Hmmm…a tanning bed comes ta mind…" he smirked as he entered a cab to head back to the institute to torture the frigid teen, ah but that's another story.

The End…

Thanks for the reviews:)


End file.
